Wearing The Funny Red Sheet
by Season4.5
Summary: Sequel to "All Grown Up and Nowhere to Go". Rory's luck turns for the worse as she enters her sophomore year in Yale. Who will be her Superman?
1. Good Morning, Sunshine Not!

WEARING THE FUNNY RED SHEET

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, its contents, characters and situations are the property of WB, Amy and Daniel Palladino, its writers, directors and producers. The fanfic situations used are borrowed from within the series and are not meant to be spoilers. Hope you enjoy the story!

A/N: Prequels: "The Miseducation of Rory Leigh" , "The Trouble with In-Breds" and "All Grown Up and Nowhere to Go"

A/N Part Deux: To all my readers, Thanks guys. YOU ROCK! I wouldn't have gotten this far without your thoughts and comments. I just hope you are all enjoying the interactions taking place in this tangled spider web. The Trory action is a little bit down the line but I promise that our hero and heroine will get together. Just give them time to grow up. Have fun and hope to hear from all of you soon!

CHAPTER 1

Rory woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. It was six fifteen and she was not a happy camper. On cue, Paris walked into the room, bounced on Rory's bed by sitting on it.

"Get up, Gilmore, or we won't have a table at the dining hall," Paris informed her.

"Get away from me, Satan!" Rory called out to her roommate, stuffing her head under the pillow.

"I am not going to be the reason why your metabolism would be slowing down midday," Paris threatened.

"I don't care!" Rory wailed.

Paris started her breakfast kick after Asher Flemming's demise. She was a mess. When her mourning stage passed, she decided to dump her life coach and her arts and crafts projects. She said she had to commit something more fulfilling and life satisfying. She started taking yoga classes and now she believed that her chi is connected with her "grazing" schedule. Not that it stopped her from eating doughnuts when she's stressed or the fact that she downs triple shot double mochas made with soy milk like there was no tomorrow.

"Rory!" Paris called her out with a singsong voice. "Scrambled eggs are calling your name."

The thought of eggs made Rory's stomach churn. She used to like them. Now the thought just revolted her. "No!" Rory retorted.

"Fine!" Paris replied. She finally got off Rory's bed. "You'll be sorry come nine o'clock."

"I'll take my chances," Rory answered back.

Paris slammed the door behind her.

This was something Rory missed: normalcy.

It had been two weeks since the semester started. She was ecstatic that she pretty much had a four-day school schedule. She didn't mind that the classes were longer but it gave her time to focus on her assignments and projects for a longer stretch than the usual two-day routine.

She liked the fact that she and Paris were back to bickering. The night before, both stayed up late to finish reviewing for a class they finally had together. The familiarity of a schedule helped Rory focus on things that are non-family related. Not that she hated family... She was just glad to be away for a while.

Her grandparents had not reconciled since she and her grandmother returned from Europe. In fact, her grandfather apparently relished the silence. He had been doing better since his recent visit to the hospital and took up on her offer to go to California for some golf therapy. He was too happy to share the information he golfed right after Tiger Woods in Carmel.

Then there was her mother. Rory had become one-shot Jenny in answering her mother's questions recently. Lorelai did not appreciate it but she tried to keep the lines of communication open between them. Rory missed their once comfortable relationship but she knew she had to deal with her issues first before she can apologize and confide to her mother like before.

Lastly, there was Lane. She was not pleased to find out that she was the only legal virgin left in Stars Hollow. She was incensed to find out that Rory gave up her V-card to Dean.

"A married man, Rory. How could you?" she cried out.

Needless to say, she and Lane had a distant relationship for a couple of days. Their last conversations seem to warm up to something that was akin to their old selves but it would be a long time before they would be close again.

The blaring of the radio in the common area made Rory jump out of her bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, Paris. Are you happy?" Rory said, disgruntled that she was out of her bed way too early for her nine o'clock class.

Paris probably didn't hear her. The music was making the walls thump. Rory grumbled and pulled a pair or Aeropostale jogging pants from her bureau. She slipped on the matching top and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

Seconds later, an angry Paris strode into her room once more.

"What did I say, Rory? No guests until the afternoon," she huffed.

Rory shot her a bewildered look. "What are you..." Rory stopped talking when she saw the standing figure at the front door. "Graham!"

Rory took a running jump into Graham's arms hugging the brunette tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Squirt," he said, laying a kiss on her cheek. He held her in his arms in a giant bear hug.

"Squirt? When did I become a squirt?" Rory asked letting go of the man before her.

"When I got envious that my cousin gave you a nickname. I can't let him win," he responded as he handed her a grande Starbucks paper cup. Since her second trip to the Catskills, Rory and Graham made a pact that a certain someone named Tristin would not be mentioned ever again. To Graham, it was petty. To Rory, it was her only coping mechanism to let him go.

"Hazelnut mocha?" Rory asked.

"Your favorite," he said smiling back.

"You're the best!" Rory replied, giving him another hug.

"Uhm, I hate to break this Party of Five moment but some of us have better things to do than watch liquid sugar crystallize," Paris fumed.

"Oh, where are my manners!" Rory quipped. "Paris, meet a good friend of mine, Graham Sullivan. Graham, my roommate, Paris Geller."

"Nice meeting you," Graham responded offering her his hand.

"Likewise," Paris said, eyeing the man from head to toe in distain. She purposefully avoided shaking the extended hand. "So, are we going to breakfast?"

Rory looked at Graham. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," Graham accepted the invitation.

"Let's go before the French toast disappears," Paris ordered as she pushed Graham away from her path.


	2. Breakfast Spoilers

CHAPTER 2

"I told you we should have come in sooner," Paris grumbled.

The dining hall was packed. She was amazed to see how many people showed up for breakfast, knowing that in a couple of weeks, the crowd dies down to a trickle as people forgo the meal for a few extra hours of sleep they missed cramming the night before or stragglers that have not eaten since the party they just emerged from. Rory never understood the fascination of a sit-down breakfast when she was contented putting a Pop-Tart in a toaster and calling it breakfast.

"Hey, someone's waving us to their table," Graham indicated, pointing a finger towards a couple of arms waving frantically in the air.

"You've got to be serious," Paris remarked.

Rory smiled. She was grateful to see the gaggle beckoning them over. "Unless you can pull a Houdini and have an empty table for us to occupy, your chances of getting a table is slim to none," she whispered to Paris.

"Hi guys!" Rory greeted as she and her posse walked toward the table. "Mind if we join you?"

"Are you kidding?" Marty responded, scooting his friends over to make room. A few mumbled in protest.

Graham and Rory muttered grateful thanks. Paris just kept mum.

"So, have you thought about joining the Breakfast Club yet?" Marty asked.

"Have you figured the hat and uniform combo yet?" Rory asked back.

"Hmm, not really. I guess we need to consult a fashionista for that. But we're still actively recruiting," Marty said. "So, who do you have in tow?"

"Well, you do remember Paris, my roommate from last year," Rory mentioned.

"Yes, I do remember. Hi, Paris," he greeted. "Guys, this is Paris."

A few mumbled hi's were said.

"And you all remember Rory," he added.

"So you're Rory," one of the guys at the end of the table whispered. Graham knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, she is the one," Marty confirmed with a blush. "I was graced with Rory's robe when she caught me passed out in front of her dorm room, naked and locked out," he explained to Graham.

"Oh, you're naked guy!" Graham replied. "You're a legend in our dorm!"

"I told you, Rory. Forever in the halls of Yale, I will be known as "naked guy"," Marty dramatically expressed.

"There are worse things to be remembered for, buddy. Like the toilet paper guy or something as moronic. You can spin the whole tale by saying you're well endowed. Before you know it, you'll be the John Holmes of Branford College," Rory shrugged.

"Thanks for making me feel good," Marty said, scooping a spoonful of his Cheerios from his bowl into his mouth.

Graham just chuckled.

"I don't feel like eating anymore," Paris said to Rory.

"Why now?" Rory asked.

"Because I know those guys at the end of the table," Paris replied, "and let's say that I wasn't that nice to them when school started this semester."

"What did you do?" Rory whispered back.

"I, uhm...." She stalled. "I kicked them out of their seats because I needed to get the best learning energy through feng shui. And they sat there.... So I told them to park their butts elsewhere."

"Paris!" Rory responded, her eyes bugging from her head. "You have to stop doing that!"

"I know, I know. I just don't know when to quit being bossy," Paris mumbled like a girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Eventually, you're going to have them in another class or worse, work with them in the operating room!" Rory scolded.

"Hey, I already feel bad, okay? Just finish eating so we can get back to our room," Paris ended the conversation, attacking her French toast with passion.

Rory sighed and started eating her jam and toast.

"So," Rory said to Graham, "how come it's only now you've reared your head at my door?"

"Well, that's your fault," Graham replied, wiping the excess maple syrup off of his lips. "You didn't tell me which hall you're residing in or which room you're going to be at. I had to search the directory just to locate you."

"I'm sorry. I've just been too busy!" Rory apologized. "The first week was so hectic and the second week... well, I already have a quiz coming up."

"Uh huh," Graham eyed her. "Excuses, excuses. I tried to see if someone would switch classes with me so that we could be in the same class."

"No luck?" Rory asked.

"No luck," Graham confirmed.

"There'll be other semesters," Rory sighed.

"Not unless you're going to be in politics," Graham reminded her.

"Or you become a journalist," Rory said.

"Hmm, me and writing are not friends," Graham admitted, wrinkling his nose.

"Me and politics aren't either," Rory commented. "Although that might be a problem if I was doing a piece dealing with politics."

"So, we're going to be limited to social meeting halls and food facilities?" Graham questioned sadly.

"Unfortunately... Unless you can sponsor a class that would have us talking like scholars and yet the topics would be limited to the imbecilic comings and goings of pop culture," Rory responded.

"Hey, if the University of Washington could sponsor classes that discuss The Matrix movie or Memento, we can justify a class in pop culture," Graham defended.

"Oh, the optimistic Graham strikes again. You sure you want to be in politics?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah. Why not?" Graham asked.

"You're going to be eaten alive by sharks!" Rory indicated.


	3. Hotheads and Redheads

CHAPTER 3

It was about a quarter to eight when The Breakfast Club and Rory's group parted ways. Graham walked Rory and Paris back to their dorm rooms.

"So, what time is your first class?" Rory asked.

"I start after lunch. It's the only day that I actually get to sleep in," Graham admitted.

"Lucky you. I wish I had a similar schedule," Rory said with envy.

"But you don't have a Friday seven p.m. class," Graham guffawed.

"Ew, that sucks," Rory responded.

"I have a seven p.m. class," Paris chimed in.

"So you know how I feel when I see the rest of the students milling around when I have to get to a class," he smiled sympathetically at Paris.

"It does suck," Paris added unlocking to door to their room.

Graham took a sudden glance at Rory. "Are you okay?"

"What made you say that?" Rory asked trying to hide her state of discomfort.

"You're red. Are you catching a fever?" he asked as he laid the back of his hand on her forehead. His touch was cool to her skin.

"I'll be fine. I'm not a breakfast person and I think my stomach's revolting," Rory admitted.

"Hmm, if you're coming down with something, let me know. I can play doctor, you know," he flirted.

"Thanks for the offer, Graham. I assure you, I'll be fine," Rory calmed him.

"Alright. Is it okay to call you tonight? We can do something after my class," he asked.

"Sure. I can't guarantee you anything but a session at the library," Rory threatened.

"I'll take my chances," Graham said, smiling at her.

"Okay. Later, Graham," Rory said.

"Later, squirt," he said before walking away.

Rory closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She needed to get some antacids.

"I wish I had someone look at me like he looks at you," Paris commented dryly.

"Who? Graham? No, not Graham," Rory responded.

"But you're so quick to pass judgment. It means you like him, too?" Paris concluded as she donned a blouse on. "So who is the man?"

"Someone my grams set me up with on my Saturday finals," Rory replied nonchalantly.

"You think your grandma can set me up with someone like him?" Paris asked.

"I can set you up with him if you like," Rory offered.

"Remember last time you set me up? It ended up in a disaster," Paris deadpanned.

"It wasn't a disaster. You went home happy, didn't you?" Rory questioned.

"Until he said we're better of friends, yeah. So much for my happy ending," Paris' acrid response rolled out of her tongue.

"Well, he left anyways for another school so that point's moot, Paris. Okay," Rory said, "what if I ask Graham if he has any friends he can set you up with?"

Paris tapped her foot on the floor. "What are you suggesting, Rory?"

Rory shrugged. "A group outing?"

"I'll think about it," Paris considered before walking back to her room to apply her makeup.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was easy for Tristin to slip back into the character he once was: cool, calculated and cavalier. He looked at the redhead who shared his twin extra long bunk. She was still asleep from their early morning romp. What's her name again? Karen? Cailyn? It's not that he cared for her. She was nice. He met her at a freshman welcoming party. It's her first time out of Washington State and she wanted to become a psychologist. Despite her striking beauty and the obvious smarts, she would never replace the memory of one Rory Gilmore in his head.

He tried to recall how he eventually got over her. For the life of him, he can't remember anything except for that he fell into bouts of comatose sleep from pure physical and mental exhaustion while he was at the confines of the academy. And even then, she sometimes haunted his dreams. The fact that he didn't see her in three years helped the memories subside.

Tristin sat on the side of his bed and reached for his cell phone. He caught the ringing line of Graham's phone.

"What's up?" Graham asked. Tristin can tell he was in a good mood.

"You're chipper this morning. Did you hit the jackpot or something?" Tristin teased back.

"You cannot put a damper on my day, bud," he bragged.

"Really?" Tristin challenged. "Must be a good lay."

"Why does it have to be a lay every time?" Graham asked.

"Because that's what always makes me chipper in the morning," Tristin ironically retorted.

"You're a pig," Graham chuckled. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Just wanted to know how you're doing. We haven't talked in a while," Tristin said.

"That's not my fault," Graham responded.

"And it's mine?" Tristin defended. "I thought we're over that?"

"If you wanted to know whether or not I checked on Rory recently, Tris, just come out and say it. And yes, she's doing well. We just had breakfast not too long ago," Graham reported.

Silence came between them.

"Has she asked about me?" he asked.

"No," Graham muttered, sighing. He felt like Cyrano de Bergerac at the moment. "We made a pact not to talk about you."

Tristin winced. He hated Graham for stating the obvious.

"I thought we were the ones that made that pact?" Tristin said after a while.

"Yeah, until you insinuated that you wanted me to tell you that I hung out with her," Graham confided.

"Yeah, I guess the girl never left my head," he reminisced. Or his heart, he thought.

"Why don't you just call her?" Graham prodded.

"Too soon, Graham, too soon," Tristin sighed.

Graham and Tristin talked about classes for a short while before hanging up. Rory's name did not come up since then.

"Hey," the redhead greeted Tristin with her sleep-laced voice.

"Hey," he responded back.

"You look pensive," she observed.

"Just thinking about stuff," he vaguely responded.

She glanced at the bedside clock and sighed. "I've got to go. I have to get to class in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," he responded nonchalantly.

"Say, would it be okay if I come over tonight?" she asked.

"Not tonight, babe. I've got to work," he fibbed.

"Okay," she responded trying not to look disappointed as she wiggled into her jeans. "Call me then?"

"I will," he replied smoothly.

She smiled at him. She bent over and picked up the panties that lay on the floor and shoved it in her pocket. She mouthed "bye" to him before exiting the room.

Tristin got up from his bed and shoved his long legs into a pair of boxers. He took a quick turn and accidentally bumped his desk, knocking over some of his books. A picture he used as a marker spilled out from the pages of the novel he was reading. He picked it up and stared at the image. He gazed so intently that he didn't hear his roommate walk into the room.

"Nice outfit. Who's the chick?" the burly man asked over Tristin's shoulder.

"Oh, it's Rory, a girl I went to school with a long time ago... And that's me with my cousin last summer," Tristin explained.

"They go to school here?" he asked.

"No. They're both at Yale," Tristin responded tossing the picture on his desk.

"So your cousin is dating your old classmate? Small world, isn't it," he chuckled.

"Yeah. Something like that," Tristin responded with a hint of desolation.


	4. Not So Blind Dates

CHAPTER 4

"Paris, have you seen my History book?" Rory called out.

"No," Paris echoed. "Did you try under the couch?"

Rory bent from her waist to check under the couch. Her fast action made her nauseous. She saw the book, grabbed it and sat back on the couch.

"You better not be lounging. We're going to be late," Paris warned as she put an earring through her earlobe.

"I just got light headed really quickly," Rory said in passing. "I'll be fine."

"Oh no. You're not going to get me sick again," Paris advised her.

"Hey, you're the one who gave it to me days ago," Rory accused her roommate.

After Asher's wake, Paris' system broke down. She was sick and vomiting. She looked like she had a stomach flu and Rory helped nurse her back to health. Comically, it reminded her of the C-SPAN incident she and Paris went through several years ago. Paris just looked that haggard.

"Well? Have you recovered?" Paris asked.

Rory swallowed. Nothing happened. "I think I will be fine."

"Then let's go," Paris suggested.

Thirty minutes later, Rory wished she stayed in her room. She blamed it on the weather. The Indian summer drove her batty. Rory's head pounded and her back hurt. She forced herself to focus on the droning material rather than her numerous aches and pains.

And so she sat through the three-hour class preferring death to the lecture. The moment she got out of the class, she made a beeline for the restroom. She was just relieved that her breakfast held long enough in her stomach before she regurgitated it out the way it came in. The porcelain throne was her best friend at that moment.

'God, my head is spinning,' Rory said to herself as she wiped her mouth. She was rarely sick, but when she was, it usually was bad.

It took her a few minutes to recover. She got out of the stall and found a Paris, arms akimbo, waiting on her.

"What's up?" Rory asked as she washed her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I think the weather's getting to me," Rory said.

"I think you need to go to the clinic," Paris recommended.

"I don't think that's necessary, Doctor Geller," Rory said. "How'd you find me?"

"One of your classmates: The one with the permanent skullcap on. He said you headed out like a bat out of hell," she said.

"So you got me. Why are you looking for me?" Rory asked.

Paris looked at her, slightly confused before responding. "Oh yeah. I just wanted to tell you that you are needed at The Herald. Apparently, Doyle needs someone to cover a story and I won't be able to do it. So, that leaves you, Gilmore, to do the grunt work."

"What happened to the freshmen that used to do this crap?" Rory asked stomping her feet.

"Doing what you're doing right now, throwing a tantrum," Paris said.

"Harsh," Rory responded. "Do you know what the story's about?"

"I think it's about some of the guys that are heading out to DC to shadow some junior senator or something," Paris rambled.

"So now I have to do it?" Rory questioned. She was not looking forward to adding to her current workload until she gets over the bug.

"That's up to you. I'd say tell them you do this and it should count as a grade in your writing class. Might as well get something out of it," Paris suggested.

"I guess. See you back at the room?" Rory asked.

"Till then," Paris said as she walked out of the bathroom door.

Rory did a final look at herself in the mirror before leaving the rest room. She picked up her feet and headed toward The Herald. She was not looking forward to seeing Doyle so soon.

Rory's mood changed for the better as she stood outside of the building. The paper gave her the same feeling every time she walked in. She felt like she was a step closer in getting towards her dream. Seeing exotic places and meeting new people is just a couple of its perks. Making herself indispensable was her goal.

"Gilmore, just the person I was looking for," Doyle greeted her.

"If I were you, I'd run," Glenn said as he came out of nowhere. Her eyes followed Glenn scurrying through a door.

"Hi," Rory replied almost breathlessly.

"You are my only hope. I need someone to emcee and write an article on the Yale Model Congress group that is going to DC in two weeks. I'd give it to a frosh but I don't want this butchered. My juniors and seniors are already working as shadows to the papers so that leaves you," he rambled.

"What have you done for me lately?" Rory asked.

"I can give a good word to the Dean?" he implied.

"How about a grade for my extemporaneous speech due in a month and a bye on one of my writing projects due in two weeks," Rory offered.

He scratched his head. He started walking away from the table before he turned around and faced her.

"You drive a hard bargain, Gilmore, but I think this is a start to a beautiful relationship," he said.

"I still want the grade, Doyle," Rory yelled after him. "When's this suppose this happen?"

"Saturday. Hope you have a nice dress," Doyle said as he continued walking away from her.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was a little past three in the afternoon when Tristin's phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out as he walked to his discussion group.

"'Sup?" he responded.

"You wanna hang out with me in DC in two weeks?" Graham asked.

"What are you going to be doing in DC?" Tristin asked, holding the door open for a girl who was walking in. The leggy blonde flashed him a dazzling smile. He eyed her from head to toe.

"It's something for the Model Congress group. We have to hobnob and do a project with the senators at the Capitol. I heard it's lovely in DC during the fall," Graham tried to coax his cousin.

"Let me think about it. You're at least going to be doing something. I, on the other hand, have to entertain myself," he reasoned out to his cousin.

"Well, bring a date," Graham suggested.

Tristin choked. "Are you serious? Dating and me are like water and oil: don't mix."

"You're kidding me, right?" Graham asked half-serious.

"Hey, I may be a stud but I've been pickier lately," Tristin defended himself.

"Do you want me to ask Rory to come along? You can keep each other company," Graham plotted secretly hoping his cousin would accept.

"Or kill each other," Tristin said. "I think I can choose my own company if left to my own devices."

"Suit yourself," Graham responded. "How about you come over this weekend? There is this little shindig that's happening at the hall. I'll be on public access cable and afterwards, there's this party happening."

"Really?" Tristin said. "Will there be a certain someone that will be in attendance?"

"I'm not her keeper," Graham said.

"How about I give you a call when I get there?" Tristin promised.

"Seriously? Great, man. See you this Saturday then?" Graham inquired.

"Saturday it is," Tristin responded.

"Later, Tris," Graham said.

"Later," Tristin responded, ending the call. He turned off his cell phone and shoved it back into his pocket. The blonde he opened the door for was waiting on him at the other side. She waved at him with her fingers.

"Well, hello," Tristin greeted as the two of them walked down the halls.


	5. Crash, Boom, Whoops

CHAPTER 5

Rory trudged across the quad when she heard a voice calling after her.

"Hey, Squirt! Wait up!" the male voice said. The humid, still air muffled the tenor voice.

Rory smiled to herself before turning around. "You know, I am going to start disliking that as much as 'Mary"," Rory warned him.

A grin broke on Graham's face. "Are you really that offended with me calling you 'Squirt'?"

Both started strolling side by side. "I guess not. It's just my name's pretty much four letters long and you and your cousin seem to have this problem of not calling me properly."

"Well, technically, your name's not Rory either," Graham mocked.

"If you ever call me Lorelai, I'd be thinking you're calling my mom," Rory pointed out. "I guess you can call me Squirt. I just hope there's a significance behind it rather than a biblical reference."

Graham wasn't sure if there was a reason he called her Squirt. When he thought more about it, he thought it juvenile. His affection for her still bordered sibling-like but he wanted their relationship to transcend. However, she was the reason for the strain between him and his cousin. She was bound to be the band-aid that heals or the cleaver that severs.

"No, no significance. You're literally the closest I've got that's like family and Squirt sounded appropriate. It's better than 'terd' or 'freckle face' or something as ridiculous," he reasoned out.

"Thanks. Now I feel so special," Rory said mockingly.

They walked a couple of paces before Graham blurted, "Tristin was asking about you."

Rory stood still for a moment. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The mention of his name made her queasy and tingly all over. "I thought we made a pact not to mention him."

"I just thought you might want to hear," Graham divulged.

"Well..." Rory stalled. "Consider me notified... How's he doing?"

"He's holding on. He's a bright guy," Graham mentioned.

"You think he's still angry with me?" Rory asked.

"It's been over a month, Rory. If he hasn't, he's a dunce," Graham indicated.

Rory smiled at him. "You know, I hope you get to work for the UN. Your diplomatic skills are very sharp," Rory complimented him.

"Why, thank you. I hope you were sincere with that comment," Graham said smugly. "Which brings me back to why I ran after you this nasty day," he segued as he gazed up to the rolling dark skies.

"And that is?" Rory asked.

"Meet me in DC in two weeks," Graham answered.

"DC? What's in DC?" Rory asked. "No, wait. Are you with the Model Congress group?"

"Yeah! How did you know about it?" Graham asked.

"Oh, Doyle gave me the assignment of covering the press release this Saturday," she mentioned. "And, I get to announce your group in the local cable."

"Wow, I guess that makes things easier for me," Graham said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why'd you say that?" Rory queried.

"You could be my date to the event," he suggested.

All of a sudden, Rory's world turned hazy and she blacked out.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Rory woke up in a state of panic. She took a deep breath in and sat up rather quickly. Her head throbbed like someone clobbered her repeatedly.

"Rory, you're okay," a male voice soothed her, a warm, sweaty hand covered her clammy ones.

She swiveled her head to focus on a worried Graham. "Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"Nurse's station," Graham mentioned.

"Why?" Rory croaked.

"Well, I think you were really overwhelmed when I asked you if you'd want to be my date for the Saturday event. I'm not really a bad date you know," Graham swore.

"I guess that leaves the theory to be tested, huh," Rory tried to joke.

The nurse entered the room quietly. "I see our patient's up," she deduced.

Rory flashed her a weak smile.

"You know, this gentleman carried you in here really quickly. You should thank him for his chivalry," she pointed out.

Rory blushed and Graham noticed it. "Don't mention it," Graham whispered.

"So, can I go now?" Rory asked.

"Not yet, missy. I need you to sign some paperwork. We also drew some blood from you to check up on your dizzy spell. It's not everyday that someone gets whirled in this clinic by a Superman," the nurse teased staring at Graham.

This time, it was Graham's turn to blush. "I think she's got the hots for you," Rory whispered back to him.

The nurse handed Rory a clipboard. "While you're filling out the paperwork, would you like me to get you something to drink? Water, sports juice?"

"Water is fine, thank you," Rory responded.

"I'll get it for you," Graham volunteered, giving Rory a hand squeeze before letting it go. He walked out of the room right after the nurse.

Rory was almost through filling out the documents when Graham walked in with two cups of water with ice.

"How long have we been here?" Rory asked. She took one of the glasses of water Graham handed to her and chugged it down,

"About fifteen minutes. Twenty at most," Graham informed her.

"What? That means..." Rory stared at her watch. "You missed your five o'clock class!"

"That's okay. It's just a lab for an hour and a half. Don't worry about it," Graham mentioned.

"You know I am grateful, right?" Rory said. "I'm no damsel in distress from the Victorian era."

"Even if you were, I still would do what I did for you today," he told her quietly.

"Are you done?" the nurse asked as she popped her head through the door.

"Yep," Rory responded, waving the clipboard over her head.

The nurse walked in and took the clipboard. She did a once over the sheets and informed her she'd be back. Graham and Rory exchanged glances as the nurse walked in and out quickly.

"So, Miss Gilmore, do you want us to talk about your visit in private?" she asked hinting that Graham should leave the room.

Rory looked at Graham.

"I'll wait outside until you're done," he responded as he stood up.

"Stay, Graham," Rory pleaded.

Graham looked at the nurse. "If she says it's fine, it's your prerogative to stay or go," the nurse informed him. He sat himself back next to Rory.

"Well," the nurse started, "You have the case of heat exhaustion. You're more dehydrated than the usual. So, you're going to have to drink a lot more water, young lady."

"Ooh, I hate water," Rory mumbled.

"Take it with lemon or something," the nurse said sternly. "But you have to drink more water."

"I guess that rules out coffee, huh?" Rory teased.

"Especially coffee," the nurse added. "Add all caffeine into that category. Take it off your diet."

"Why? I mean, yeah, I pretty much am one part blood, nine parts coffee," Rory emoted.

"Well then, you have to change something especially now that you're eating for two," she added.

"I'm not following you," Rory said, mentally counting down the days since she last had her period.

"You're just a tad bit pregnant."

"Pregnant? How pregnant?" Graham asked, shocked.

"Oh, about six weeks maybe? Only a quantitative test can tell you how pregnant you really are," the nurse said.

A big lighting flash brightened the sky outside the window. A loud, crashing boom followed it.


	6. Decisons

CHAPTER 6

Rory sat in front of the steps of Graham's dorm. The storm was still howling but the heat still lingered. Rory stared at the horizon, watching the dark clouds roll over the mountains.

Graham leaned against the pillar as he watched the range of emotions storm through Rory's face. His knapsack was still slung over his shoulder. His long sleeved shirt, still wet, clung to his skin. Awkward silence came between the two of them.

"So," Graham asked. "What are you going to do?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Rory asked back. "It's not like I can blink this away," she responded, still staring at her feet.

"So, are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"I don't know," she murmured. She looked at Graham's eyes and tried to read the expression on his face. "Do you think I should?"

"It's your prerogative. I mean, women nowadays have careers and have a family without the baby's father," he reasoned out.

"I grew up without my dad," Rory revealed to him. "I don't think I want my child to grow up the same way. My mom did a great job raising me by herself but I always feel guilty that she hasn't had a decent relationship because of me. That's not a way to live."

"Then tell the father," Graham said, exasperated.

"Then what? Get my fairy tale ending?" Rory questioned.

"Wow," Graham responded, a hint of frustration escaped with the tone of his voice as he ran his hands through his hair, "Tristin was right. You are difficult. You debate yourself until you talk yourself out of trying."

"Leave Tristin out of this," Rory said angrily.

"Why, Rory?" Graham challenged her. "Because he knows you so well and it kills you that he can read you like a book?"

"How did this become about him? This is about me!" Rory responded.

"No, it's about the baby. What are you going to do about it?" Graham asked his deep blue eyes filled with rage.

"I don't know, okay? It's not like I can undo my current situation by snapping my fingers!" she started to yell.

Graham's nostrils flared. His chest was heaving from his breathing.

"Rory, I can't do anything for you if you pretend that this isn't existent," Graham pointed out.

"Who said I am denying it?" Rory countered him. "In a little less than eight months, I will be in a delivery room pushing this baby out. I am a college sophomore whose only job was to be daughter to an almost socialite and girl Friday to my mom when she worked at the Independence Inn, granddaughter to one of the most prestigious pair of grandparents of Hartford and apparently biggest retard who, despite protection, has the worst luck to be in the less than one percent of the population that would get pregnant while using a condom. Other than that, I don't know the first thing about breastfeeding, baby burping, changing diapers and stressing over whether or not the baby's hot or cold. I am scared, Graham, and I am scared to let my mom know about it!" she shouted out, heated tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her frustration gave way to the wave of fear that overtook her.

"Hey, hey," Graham hushed, pulling Rory to his chest to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

Like a baby, Rory wailed her frustrations. She held on to him, inhaling his musky scent combined with the warm rain.

"We'll figure something out," Graham promised, laying a kiss on her forehead.

"I want a cup of coffee. Maybe two," she muttered.

"You can have both eight months from now," he said through her hair.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tristin let out a loud sigh as he sat on his bed. He was done with his precept for the week. He usually liked the weekly gathering but for some odd reason, he felt antsy and wanted to get away from it all.

Preceptorials were expected from Princeton freshmen and sophomores taking humanities and social sciences. They were interesting. Sometimes they were animated. He loved the debates that took place but only got interested when he pretended that the person he was arguing with was Rory. However, he always got disappointed when the other person utters something so moronic that he knew Rory would never say. Then he'd come down from his high. It made him wonder more often than not if he should change schools just to be close to her.

"Hey, bud, are you going to finish the pizza in the fridge?" his roommate asked.

"It's yours, Matt," he said as he rest his head on his pillow.

"Long day?" Matt asked, gnawing on the cold food.

"Yeah. I found out that I'm going to drive up to New Haven this weekend," he informed his roommate. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"You going to be staying there the whole weekend?" Matt asked as he wiped the grease off of his fingers.

"Yeah. I'm crashing at my cousin's," Tristin added.

"Really? His girlfriend wouldn't mind?" Matt queried.

"I hope not. Dorm room policies wouldn't allow that," Tristin answered, a smile escaping his lips.

"You know that's a bunch of bull. Since we've moved in this room, you've housed more girls in your bed than Hugh Heffner had in his first year in the playboy mansion," Matt dogged him.

"I hope Rory wouldn't mind," Tristin admitted.

"That's what this trip's all about, right? It's not to see your cousin. You want to see the girl. You don't have to front with me," Matt said to him.

"Do you want to tag along?" Tristin asked his roommate.

"Nah, we're cool, man," Matt declined the invite. "I have to work."

"You know what amazes me?" he asked his roommate, "Is how you work as a paramedic and your major is nowhere near the field to medicine."

"My philosophy is graduate in something you may eventually make money in. Work in a field that would give you the opportunity to hate it eventually. That way, you would be glad that you never majored in it," Matt informed as he donned on his uniform.

"And that's a good way to see life," Tristin said.

"Aren't I so optimistic. Now, I have to keep myself in this place," Matt's eyes started roving around the room. "With a 3.7 GPA, I need to make sure I keep my scholarship and at least earn some spending money."

"Well, money isn't everything, bud. Just remember that," Tristin informed him.

"That's rich coming from someone who is set for life," Matt guffawed as he left the room for work.


	7. Friday Night Plans

CHAPTER 7

Friday night. Rory rounded the bend to her grandparents' house when she saw her mother standing in front of the door. She was dressed in a knee-high skirt and a long sleeved flowing shirt. Her mother, someone she emulated, was acting like a child ready to throw a temper tantrum. Rory parked her car and stood by her coffee drinking mother.

"So, hang out here a lot?" Rory asked without looking at her mother.

"Service is sub par but the entertainment is mildly interesting. Sometimes, the food is great but it usually gets ruined by a fight or two," her mother commented.

Both of them stared at the door.

"You think we should actually ring the doorbell?" Rory asked again.

"Not yet. I'm still honing my Jedi skills. I am close to perfecting the mind-moving thing," Lorelai informed her daughter.

Rory let out an impatient sigh and rang the doorbell. Lorelai gave her daughter the evil eye when footsteps were heard from the other side.

They were both surprised to see the housemaid of the week answer the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" the maid asked.

"Yeah, is Emily Gilmore home?" Lorelai asked.

"No, she is not. She regrets to inform you that she had a prior engagement with the DAR," she informed the pair.

"How about Richard?" Lorelai asked again.

"He is in Philadelphia. He won't be back until later next week," the maid said.

"Wow. What a way to be stood up!" Lorelai said, upset.

The maid closed the door on them, leaving the couple alone again.

"So, what are we to do now?" Rory asked her mom.

"You hungry?" Lorelai questioned her daughter.

"Some," Rory answered.

"How's a trip to Stars Hollow sound to you?" Lorelai asked.

"Anything but dining hall food," Rory responded, rubbing her belly.

"Then let's go," Lorelai said as she walked to her jeep.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Tristin, who are you rooting for this weekend?" one of the guys down the hallway called out.

"Pats all the way, baby!" Tristin yelled back over his shoulders.

"How could you say that in Eagle country?" another guy yelled to him.

"Until the sky turns green, I think New England will whoop ass," Tristin mocked.

Someone else down the hallway yelled, "Dallas all the way, baby!!!"

Tristin chuckled. One thing he learned in life was how his gender trash talked over sports they just pretended to play. Monday morning quarterbacks are the worst but he cannot deny that he had his moments of being one.

"We're renting out one of the TV rooms this Sunday to watch the game. We're charging twenty bucks for the pot. You in or out?" another guy in another room asked him.

"Nah, man. I'm going to be out of town for the weekend," Tristin apologized.

"Seeing the old woman?" another guy asked.

"Dude, if he had a woman elsewhere, the other girls he's been shacking up with would be upset," the third guy in the room mentioned.

He cringed. If everyone knew about his indiscretions, he might as well had been back in Chilton. He needed to shape up.

"I'd be visiting my cousin," he admitted. "But if I'll be back early, sure. I'd be in."

"Great, man," the first guy who presented the invite said. "We'll be in Room 2."

"Later," Tristin responded.

He appreciated the laid back atmosphere at Butler College. It was loud and rowdy but the people were generous and friendly. And the fact that it is the biggest college in Princeton he enjoyed the feel of familiarity and the sense of some anonymity. Now if only he could keep his form of entertainment confined amongst the boys of the dorm, he'd be safe.

He walked into his room and pulled out his duffel bag. He can't wait to see what the weekend offered him. He stared at the picture that he laid on his table a few days ago. Rory. He ran his fingers over her face. He can't wait to see and touch her again. He just hoped she won't be offended with his presence.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The familiar scents of Luke's Diner titillated Rory's nostrils and she loved it. However, her stomach didn't care much for it. She wondered how people who wrote prenatal books would say that morning sickness only happened in the mornings. It seems to happen to her at any time, all the time.

"You alright, babe?" Lorelai asked as she stood behind her daughter who stopped short in front of the diner door.

"Yeah," she responded, non-committed.

"Hey, my favorite Yale student!" Luke said from behind the counter, beaming Rory a smile. "Welcome home."

"Luke, I've missed you!" Rory responded as she walked toward them man with outstretched arms.

"What happened with dinner at the mansion?" he asked, hugging Rory back and eyeing her mother.

"We got stood up," Lorelai responded, flipping her hair. "So, can we be seated?"

"Of course! I'll bring your burgers and coffees over," Luke said.

"Oh, no coffee for me. How about some tea?" Rory asked.

Luke had to do a double take. Lorelai had a heart attack.

"You are definitely in dire need of food, my child," Lorelai responded, shaking her head.

"I say, "Hallelujah"," Luke said, winking at Rory.

Rory braced herself for her mom's inquiry. She knew her mother was not going to let this die easily.

"Cutting on caffeine?" Lorelai went for the jugular.

"Had enough today. I've been shaky," Rory lied.

"Oh," Lorelai responded. She looked at her daughter oddly. She wanted to ask Rory another question but was interrupted by Luke.

"Here's your coffee," he said to Lorelai, "and your tea. So, what's new with you, kiddo?"

"Not much," Rory answered, putting a sachet of sugar in her tea. "I will be on cable access tomorrow."

"You are? Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I have to do this thing with the Congress group at Yale," she blew it off.

"That is so great. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"I was propositioned for the event sort of last minute," she responded, smiling.

"Wow, someone I know is on TV," Luke said, grinning at Rory.

"Well, it's public access. It's not like 'Must-See Friday'," Rory chuckled.

"Well, I'll make sure that I tape it," Luke said before heading back to the kitchen.

Lorelai and Rory just looked at each other quietly. The awkwardness prompted Rory to speak.

"How's the Dragonfly?" Rory asked.

"Great. We've gotten settled for the most part. Business is thriving," Lorelai enumerated.

"Great, great," Rory responded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"And Luke and I..." Lorelai stated, "are going out."

"What?" Rory responded, her eyes bugged out. She stood up and grabbed her mother by the wrist and dragged her outside the diner doors.

"When did this happen? How could you overlook telling me this?" Rory questioned in rapid-fire successions.

"Uh, we've started, uh, dating I guess is the word, during the Dragonfly's dry run," Lorelai responded as she shifted her weight between her feet.

"Mom, Luke's our pusher. You can't date our dealer!" Rory said in frustration.

"But it sure makes getting the goods a lot easier!" Lorelai indicated.

"Seriously, mom. If you and Luke ever break up, we're going to have this awkward thing and we'd be forced to eat at Al's Pancake World," Rory informed her.

"Well would you prefer me dating Al?" Lorelai insinuated.

"No, that's also career suicide. That's like proclaiming that Taylor is a saint. You can get stoned for that!" Rory responded, walking back and forth in front of her mother.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," Lorelai apologized quietly.

Rory stopped pacing and faced her mother. She smiled. "I'm sorry for biting your head off." She gave her mother a hug.

"So, does this mean we're friends again?" Lorelai asked.

"We're always friends, mom," Rory mumbled. "You owe me details."

"Let's see. Hmm, how about I start when I told you last that I thought Luke and I are dating," Lorelai suggested.

"Yes, let's," Rory said, hooking her arm around her mother's. The got seated back inside the diner.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tristin, you made it!" Graham greeted as he met his cousin outside his dorm room. "Didn't think you were arriving until tomorrow."

"Thought I'd beat the traffic. I hope that's okay," Tristin asked as he returned his cousin's hug.

"So how was the drive? I'm sorry the place is a mess. I just got back from class," Graham apologized.

"You're fine, man. No apologies," Tristin said as he checked the room out.

The clock on the wall ticked at nine forty-eight. "Have you eaten yet? Wanna grab a bite?" Graham asked.

"Sure? Why not?" Tristin said.

Before they could step out, a ball of energy opened the door. It was Rory, all smiles ready to share some information with Graham.

"Hey, Graham, guess what? Mo-," she stopped on her tracks.

"Hey, Ror," Tristin greeted her.


	8. Second Chances

CHAPTER 8

Tristin stared at Rory. He didn't know how to behave around her. Her hair was down and the strands that usually fall in front of her face were tucked behind her ear. The same ones he stared at of hours on end when they were in class.

Rory's eyes shifted between Tristin and Graham. Tristin had a feeling he didn't tell Rory that he was going to be around for the weekend.

"Tristin!" she said breathlessly. Tristin for all he knew was a puddle of mush when she called his name out. She walked towards his and gave him a hug.

"Hi, babe," he whispered back, giving her a bear hug in return. He inhaled the scent of flowers in her hair. He absorbed the heat emanating from each and every curve of her body. For a moment, they felt like they were the only people in the world.

A loud rap on the door broke the moment.

"Hey, Graham, we're starting the pub crawl. You joining us?" Jonah asked, opening the door wide enough to let his head in.

Graham looked at the couple and then to Jonah.

"Go. I think Rory can show me where to grab a bite," Tristin said as he laced his fingers around Rory's back.

Graham was torn. He felt Rory's vulnerability at the moment and wanted to protect her. On the other hand, he knew it was his jealous nature that was telling him to stay.

"Are you sure?" Graham asked, looking at Rory.

"I promise to return Tristin to you in one piece before midnight," Rory joked.

"Thanks, Rory, you're the best," Jonah responded, grinning at her. "You sure you guys won't want to tag along?"

"Been there, done that last sem, remember?" Rory humored him.

"Oh yeah," Jonah recalled. "C'mon, Graham, you're buying the first round."

Graham hurriedly pulled out something from his desk and shoved it in his pocket. He gave Rory a peck on the cheek and waved at Tristin. He closed the door behind them.

They were alone at last. Both of them remembered the last time they were this intimate.

"Hi," Tristin whispered.

"Hi," she answered back.

"I'm sorry," Tristin apologized.

Rory stared at his chest. She watched her fingers feel the racing heartbeat thumping beneath the shirt.

"But I was the one that hurt you," her pained expression stared back at the blue, brooding eyes.

"And I didn't take your apologies," he said.

Silence filled the room. Neither was willing to ask. "So," Rory said after a while, "Where do we go from here?"

"Let's start with a snack. I'm famished," Tristin suggested.

Rory smiled at him coyly. "There's this restaurant that we could try..."

Rory and Tristin sat in front of a picture window of a tiny Chinese restaurant right outside the Yale walls. For a Friday night, it was quiet and open for business way later than the other establishments that surrounded it.

They seemed to talk about everything: sports, art, and current events. It felt like the time Tristin rescued her at the beginning of summer. She wanted to stay that way forever.

"... So this girl said that it was a travesty that a strip of land would be left vacant and she petitioned that a mall would be built on it. She sort of forgot that it was preserved land for the wildlife," Tristin recalled as he absentmindedly stirred his tea.

Rory laughed but her mind was not into the conversation. She kept on watching the black leather band that covered his wrist.

"Anything wrong?" Tristin asked, bringing her attention back to the present.

"I'm sorry," Rory said blushing.

"What were you thinking about?" he prodded.

"Oh... Breakfast at your place last summer... And how you looked at the Catskills," Rory confessed.

It was Tristin's turn to blush. "Why?"

"I don't know," Rory responded. "I... I feel like I wanted to be there again. I don't really like this whole reality stuff. It's so mundane," Rory babbled.

Tristin smiled. "Do you know how many times I still dream about the day I almost ran into you on the way home?"

"Really? I remember you being so upset that night. Not that I remember much, of course," Rory chuckled.

"Oh my God, you just don't know how tired I was! If it weren't for me staying up the night before to study for the test and drive back after packing up, I probably wouldn't have been so rude," Tristin recalled.

"Maybe I should've parked into the shoulder a lot farther than an inch off of the highway," Rory reminisced.

"If you did, I would've not ran into you," he said quietly, reaching out for her hand.

"And we wouldn't have had a crazy summer," Rory answered back.

"Yeah, that was one summer, wasn't it?" Tristin said.

"Would you have taken it all back if you could? The summer, that is," Rory asked, basking in the heat of his hand.

He started tracing her fingers and the back of her hand with his index finger. "Hmm, some, definitely. But if it weren't for those instances, would we be sitting here talking right now?"

"Are you saying you believe in fate?" Rory teased.

"Kismet. I do believe it," Tristin said passionately.

Shivers ran down Rory's spine. "I'm just glad that the awkwardness between us is gone."

"Me, too, "he smiled back.

Rory stared at her watch to check up on the time. It was a little past eleven. "I'd be thinking Graham would be gone for a few more hours. Would you like to hang out at my dorm?"

Tristin smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	9. Baby Steps

CHAPTER 9

"Here's my humble abode," Rory said whispering. She didn't know if Paris was up, and if she was, she didn't want her knowing that she and Tristin were around. It was strange that Branford was quiet this weekend. Rory shrugged and ushered Tristin into her room.

"Your place is nice," he commented, eyeing the numerous knickknacks that decorated the room. She was obviously not a picture person. The only pictures that were up was picture of her and her mother and one with an Asian girl that looked like it was taken when they were twelve.

"Oh, that's me and my best friend, Lane," she volunteered the information.

"I've seen her before," he said, pressing his finger to his lips.

"She dated Henry from our class for a few months," Rory mentioned.

"Hmm, I didn't hang around Henry so it couldn't be that," he said.

"You saw her at Madeline's party," Rory added.

"Where the infamous kiss took place," Tristin chuckled. Rory blushed.

"Why do you have to call it that?" she inquired.

"Because it was. I got to kiss you and on your own volition," he said. "Circumstances bearing, I probably would have probably propositioned you with something more intimate but I am not fond of seeing you cry, even if I know my kisses are that great."

"Get over yourself," Rory teased, smacking him on the chest.

"I do distinctly remember you saying that you like my kisses," Tristin said, catching the wrist of the arm that swatted him. He pulled her close and gave her no avenue for escape.

"Yes, I distinctly remember saying that I did enjoy them," Rory admitted, turning red as she opened up to the man in front of her. "How was I as a kisser?"

Tristin had to stop and think for a moment. He remembered her kiss being so sweet and innocent. He remembered wanting more. It was all he thought about when he was ushered in to the role of Romeo and it was the only thing that kept him going day in and day out of military school.

"You were okay," he said teasing. "Probably and eight on technique. A nine on the wanting more category. But you know, you can refresh my memory," he leered playfully.

"After dogging my kisses, you're asking for one?" Rory played off that she was offended and tried to get away from him. He ended up grabbing her by waist and started tickling her.

"Tris, let me go!" she said in fits of giggles.

"Until you say 'Uncle'," he continued teasing.

"Never!" Rory yelled out as she laughed.

Moments later, a loud pounding of the door was heard. A not so peppy Paris popped her head in.

"Rory, you-," she stopped talking immediately at the sight of Tristin.

"Paris?" Tristin asked.

She did not move. Paris was speechless.

"It's me, Tristin," he clarified as he walked towards her to give her a hug.

"I know it's you. Tristin," she said the moment she found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming in for a visit," he answered.

She took the hug graciously but still eyed him and Rory with a menacing look. "Why now? Why Rory? You could've visited me too, you know."

"Ah, the paranoia sinks in," Tristin smirked. "How have you been?" he asked as he took a seat on the edge of Rory's twin sized bed.

"Better," Paris responded, folding her arms in front of her. "You're avoiding my question."

"He came to visit Graham," Rory explained.

"Graham? What does he have to do with Tristin?" Paris asked Rory.

"He's my cousin," Tristin replied for Rory.

Paris was tongue-tied. "So last Wednesday..."

"Was the first time I saw Graham since summer," Rory finished for her.

"But I thought your grandmother set you up with Graham?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, and?" Rory asked. "And I found out last summer that Tristin and Graham were cousins after a weekend gathering," Rory explained further.

"I am so confused," Paris said throwing her hands up in the air.

"All you have to know is that Graham and Tristin are cousins," Rory simplified for her.

"And now he's in town to visit," Paris verified.

"Yes," Rory said.

"And Graham's okay with all this?" Paris asked in an accusing tone.

"Again, yes," Rory responded.

"And everyone thought I was crazy for dating an older man," Paris sighed as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"Bye, Paris," Tristin said as the door slammed shut. "Me thinks she doesn't want me here."

"Me thinks she's crazy, "Rory mocked back.

"So where were we?" Tristin asked as he pinned Rory on top of the mattress.

"Discussing Paris," she teased.

"That subject's a bore," he huffed. "So why didn't you tell me she was your roommate again?"

"Oh Tris, I forgot to tell you, Paris is my roommate again," she mimicked.

He started tickling her again until she cried out 'Uncle'.

The night was a night Rory wanted to remember forever. For a moment, she forgot about everything. They were so lost in the moment talking about things they never thought they'd confide to each other: frustrations, fears and moments of weakness. Neither of them spoke about Graham or Dean or any other person. So many times throughout the evening, she wanted to tell him about the baby she was carrying. She decided to postpone it until he had to leave for Princeton. The next time Rory looked at the clock, it was way past three in the morning. Rory frowned.

Tristin looked at the clock right after he saw Rory's disappointing look. "I guess I have to go."

"Do you have to?' she asked meekly.

"Graham will be waiting," he explained.

"You think he'd be home? He didn't leave you his room keys, did he?' Rory asked.

He frowned. "No."

"Why don't you stay for the night? We don't have to fool around," Rory offered.

"Are you sure?" Tristin asked without hesitation. "And you know, by all means, let's fool around."

"I am sure you can stay the nigh and I'll pretend I didn't hear your proposition," she affirmed. "However, I cannot offer you a change of clothes."

"Do you mind me sleeping in my boxers?"

Rory blushed. She wished she could sleep with him naked. "No."

"Then it's settled," he said as he started unbuckling the belt on his jeans.

Rory turned around to give him privacy. She took out a set of pajamas and made herself comfortable.

Rory turned around and saw Tristin waiting at the edge of the bed for her to get in. She jumped in and moved towards the wall. Tristin turned off the desk lamp before cuddling Rory.

"Goodnight, Rory," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she whispered back as she guided his arm between her breasts for cuddles.

In spoon fashion, both of them went to sleep.


	10. Secrets and Revelations

CHAPTER 10

Tristin was sweating profusely. His breath was shallow. All he can see is a sea of white and crimson. He cannot make out the faces but he felt helpless. Nightmares. He hated nightmares.

"Rory!" he called out. He was alone on the twin-sized bed. The sun was streaming through the window, illuminating everything in sight except for the one thing he wanted to see.

His heart was pounding hard and fast. He had to find Rory.

On cue, she walked in.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Miss me?" she asked, drying her hair with her towel.

His heart skipped a beat and slowed its pace down to normal after he convinced himself that she's all right. "Why are you up so early?"

"Early? It's ten, Tristin," she said with a smile. She was dressed in her terry robe. She walked towards him as sat next to him on the bed. She kissed him gently. "Good morning."

He could get used to this quickly. He was amazed that at how refreshed he felt waking up in her bed. He would've preferred her cuddled up next to him but having her kiss her that way was the next best thing to heaven. He was relieved that she didn't notice his state of panic.

"So, what's the agenda?" he asked, watching her French twist her hair on top of her head. She rummaged through her drawers to find something appropriate to wear.

"Maybe I should make sure you get back to Graham's," she indicated. "At this time, the dining hall will have nothing to serve that's worth paying for."

"Hmm, you think Graham will feel like eating?" Tristin asked.

"I guess we have to check up on him," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Tristin and Rory schemed. They went out and grabbed coffee and chai. Tristin was perplexed with the selection but he shrugged it off.

They found Graham passed out on his dorm floor. The room reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Rory's stomach churned.

"This place stinks!" Rory exclaimed.

Tristin huffed and knelt by his cousin. "Hey, hey!"

Graham's head bobbed up to the sound of Tristin's coaxing.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost eleven," Tristin informed him.

"Crap. I don't think we came home until four," Graham mumbled.

Tristin helped him to his feet. Rory rummaged through his drawers until she stumbled on a bottle of aspirin. She handed Graham the cup of coffee and the tablets from the bottle the moment Tristin got him seated on his desk chair. His blood-shot eyes looked at Rory and smiled.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"I think it should be me asking you that question," Rory said quietly.

"Make sure you eat something," he instructed her.

"Well, we were waiting on you to have breakfast," Rory informed him.

"God, what time's the gathering tonight?" Graham asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Six, but I have to go over some stuff with Doyle about five," Rory responded, handing him a cold bottle of water she scrounged up from the small refrigerator by his bed.

"Did you have a good night's rest?" his question was directed to Tristin.

"Yeah. Slept pretty well. I crashed at Rory's though," Tristin told Graham.

"Damn it, I knew I forgot to give you something," Graham swore. "I'm sorry, Rory. I didn't mean to have him crash your space."

"Oh, it's alright. Paris didn't mind," Rory lied.

"Well," Graham sighed. "Can you guys wait until I grab a shower? I smell like crap."

"You do that," Rory said, wrinkling her nose.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

"Rory, you're going to be late!" Paris reminded her from across the common area.

"For someone who passed the opportunity not to host this event, you sure are keeping track of my schedule," Rory pessimistically responded to her roommate.

"How come you didn't tell me about Tristin?" Paris asked as she walked toward Rory.

Rory accidentally dropped the hair ornament at the mention of Tristin's name. Rory had learned that with Paris, it is best to tell he everything at once or not tell her anything at all. But as much as she and Paris have learned to live with each other, Rory still had to learn to confide to her roommate.

"You're such a klutz," Paris mumbled, picking up the ornament she dropped. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"I... I didn't want to talk about trivial stuff when you were grieving over Asher," Rory said.

"Rory, you can't lie to me. I can take it. Remember, I have known Tristin longer than you have," Paris reminded her.

Rory turned her back on Paris to check on her outfit on the full-length mirror. The outfit she wore was a simple black dress reminiscent of Audrey Hepburn in 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. It had a matching cream bolero to cover her sleeveless arms if she chose to wear it. It was also the one outfit that she could fit in without having to struggle getting in without giving Paris a clue of her current disposition.

"I didn't know that Tristin was Graham's cousin until I bumped into him in the Catskills while running an errand for my grandparents. Then, my grandfather had a heart attack and he volunteered to drive me home," she gave her a condensed version of her summer past and her Tristin, present.

Paris looked dejected that it was only now Rory confessed. "You know you could've told me sooner."

"I didn't know I was going to see him again," Rory said. "Besides, we're all grown up here. You know, if you still like him..."

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I am not in love with Tristin DuGrey. I had a man, a distinguished one at that, to show me what love is," Paris sneered.

"Then why ask me about him?" Rory huffed.

"Because I want you to be happy, that's why," Paris said with passion.

Rory gave her a perplexed look. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you: in Chilton, out of Chilton. And then there was last night. It didn't bother me seeing him. I was shocked, yes, but I was thinking it was Graham you were messing around with. He's a nice guy but he's not Tristin. And I've seen the way you looked at Tristin. There's something there but you're so hesitant to go for it. This isn't Chilton anymore, Mary, and the fishbowl's been dumped into the lake," Paris said.

"That's unfair of you to say. You haven't given Graham a chance," Rory defended her friend. She ignored the fact that Paris used the pet name Tristin baptized her with. Rory knew that when Paris used it against her, it usually was to make a point.

"He loves you, too, Rory. Graham is obviously not an idiot. You can't keep dangling the two of them," Paris spat out.

"Who said I was dangling anything?" Rory responded in frustration. "Just because one goes to school here and the other was part of my past doesn't mean I am playing both sides of the fence. What you're suggesting is ridiculous."

Paris stopped in front of Rory and gave her the stare. Her voice was full of reverence. "If you could've seen Tristin's face when he was tickling you last night, you would know what I am talking about."

Paris paused for a second and pressed her index finger to her lips. "If you're going to break up with Tristin... Do it gently. I don't think he can take rejection from you twice."

Paris walked out of the room silently. Rory sat on her bed and was on the verge of tears. She picked up her cell phone and made it ring.

"Mom?" she responded.


	11. Roadblocks

CHAPTER 11

"How did we get to this?" Rory gasped as she came up for air.

"You tell me," Tristin challenged her as he nibbled her bottom lip.

It had only been a little over an hour since the Model Congress Group had been introduced to the Yale student body and its faculty. It went without a hitch with the exception of Rory dreading the possibility that she would get sick mid-speech and interview. The lights wilted her and her shoes killed her back. But Tristin, the Good Samaritan he was, insisted on walking her back to her room and get into more comfortable clothing. Rory was too happy to oblige. Currently, they are in a coat closet in a fraternity house making out.

"You know, this reminds me so much of high school," he mused.

"I don't recall having this much fun then," Rory said. "However, I thought it was rather disgusting to see you emerge from a janitor's closet every now and then."

"Well if you actually gave in to me in our short time together at Chilton, you would've probably known what goes behind those walls," he leered.

"You're gross," Rory muttered. "I leave that to you and your nasty minions."

"But now that you're part of the exclusive Closet Club, wouldn't you have wished you were part of it a long time ago?' he teased.

"Why does it always have to be sexual between us? Are we so blinded that sex and foreplay is all that's between us?" Rory asked him.

"I'm rather upset that you think that's all that's between us," Tristin acted insulted. "We've had our fair share of verbal sparring."

"Yeah, so you could get a rise out of me," Rory guffawed.

"So that I could actually have an intellectual conversation with someone and not think that they're conversing with me to get me to notice them," he corrected.

"Chilton was full of smart people. It's a smart school!" Rory argued.

"Yes, but skirts and pants still had meaning. Women in that school were bred to become trophy wives while the men were cultured to become successful entrepreneurs. But no matter what breed you come from, we're all mammals and sex is still sex. You are naïve if you think that because Chilton is a school full of bright people that they attended it for the education. They went there because it's an in-breeding crowd," he suggested.

Rory felt sick to her stomach just thinking about what Tristin told her. He always made her think twice about things she perceived. Maybe that's what made them click. Then for a second, Rory started feeling physically ill.

"Tristin, I have to tell you something," Rory hesitantly responded.

"What is it?" he asked as he nibbled her neck.

"I-," Rory started saying when the closet door went flying as two people tried to enter it.

"Oh, excuse me," the giggling voice apologized.

Tristin and Rory could not see the face immediately but the voice caught their attention.

"Madeline?" Tristin and Rory chorused.

"I thought you didn't know any one here?" her male companion asked angrily. Madeline did not mind her companion.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Madeline responded.

Madeline's make out partner walked away upset. Rory and Tristin followed him out with their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Rory finally asked as she concentrated on the woman standing in front of her. Madeline extended her arms and Rory accepted the hugs she offered.

"Well, since Louise and I have been kicked out of college for now, we've decided to party ourselves out until we can get back in," Madeline shrugged.

"Why did you get kicked out?" Tristin asked, giving Madeline a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Remember when you saw us last spring break? Well, Louise and I never made it back for the rest of the school year. So now, she and I took a job working alongside an interior decorator and I think we're just going to be doing that whole Trading Spaces thing," she explained as she walked out of the closet with the couple. "That or marry rich."

"So are you planning to get back to school?" Rory asked, ignoring her last statement.

"I can get back to Brown next year and I'd be on probationary. Louise had better grades than I did so she can go back to Sarah Lawrence by next semester but she, too, would be on probationary," Madeline informed them. "Enough about me. It's about time you horn dogs got together. How did this happen?"

"Oh the usual: Friday kegger, a couple of roofies and then we threw caution to the wind," Tristin teased as he swaggered in place.

"You're so full of yourself," Rory said as she elbowed him. "Don't believe a word he says."

"There you are!" Another female voice came out from the group's periphery. "My, my, and the hits keep on coming."

"Louise! What a surprise!" Rory exclaimed, hugging the blonde before her.

"It is! I thought you were going to be in your Podunk town," Louise said.

"Not tonight. I had a date to keep," Rory responded.

"And what a fine date he his," Louise said, eyeing Tristin from head to toe.

"You know I am immune to your charms," Tristin chuckled as he gave Louise a hug a kiss on the cheek.

"But I will eventually break you down," Louise threatened. "So what's going on between you two?"

"Absolutely nothing," Rory claimed.

"I didn't know making out in the closet is considered 'absolutely nothing'," Madeline squealed.

"Mary, you were making out with the King in the closet? My, my, it's a small world after all," Louise quipped. "If nothing's between you two, can I sneak in a couple of make out sessions with Tristin?"

"Absolutely not," Tristin objected. "I am a kept man," he responded as he went behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory just about passed out when his hands grazed her belly.

Rory started sweating. "You are delusional," she said to Tristin, wondering why he made such a claim. "So, where are you guys staying? Have you seen Paris?" Rory asked to hide her initial stiffness. She secretly loved the way Tristin held her. She wished she could just snuggle up to him and rest on his chest. She could feel his lips on the back of her head.

"Oh yeah. We dragged Paris out of your room. Can you believe her? She didn't even know there was a party going on," Madeline chuckled. "She should be around somewhere. Wasn't she with you?" she asked Louise.

"Yeah, until I found this yummy specimen of manhood and I had to follow him around. Paris went looking for something to drink," Louise said offhandedly.

"There you are! I've been looking all around for you guys!" Graham said in relief, handing Tristin a beer and Rory some Ginger ale.

"Hello there," Louise said, strutting toward Graham and jutting her chest out. "I've been admiring you the whole evening."

Rory got the hint that the 'yummy specimen' she was referring to was none other than Graham.

"Uh, hi," Graham said, blushing. He gave a quizzical glance at Rory and Tristin.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tristin shook his head. "Madeline, Louise, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Graham. Graham, these are more of my former high school classmates: Madeline and Louise."

"Shut up. He's your cousin?" Louise responded in disbelief. "The apples from your tree look ravishing," Louise implied; the sexual undertones stressing 'ravishing'.

"The small world is getting smaller," Madeline smirked.

"Ah, nice meeting you. Tris, can I borrow Rory for a while?" he asked timidly.

Tristin didn't want to let go of Rory but he reluctantly allowed her to slip away from him. "Yeah. Just bring her back in one piece."

"I don't think she'd function as well if she were hacked up into pieces," Graham responded. He took Rory by the hand and pulled her to a quieter side of the room.

"Where were you? I was sick and worried!" he chided.

"You didn't have to. You knew I was with Tristin," Rory answered like a child being scolded.

"Knowing your history with my cousin, I wouldn't know whether to start a search party or just leave you guys alone," he huffed. He preferred to think of the first suggestion rather than the second when she was involved.

"I'm fine, okay?" Rory said as she looked at where the other three convened.

"Have you eaten?' he asked.

"Graham, you are not the father of this child. Give it a rest," she demanded.

"I may not be but someone has to look out for you," he said with a hint of disappointment.

"I can look out for myself," she muttered.

"Have you told him yet?" he asked.

"Not that it's a concern of yours, but no, I haven't told him yet," she informed him.

"Are you going to?" he asked again.

"Eventually. If I don't, he'll find out sooner than later," she stated the obvious.

"I am so afraid that something would happen to you," he said in a tone of concern.

"I'll be fine, Graham. You'll see," she said as she hugged him for comfort.

"Promise?" he returned her embrace.

"Promise," she uttered back.

"You have to promise me that you would keep away that stalker chick friend of yours," he threatened.

"Don't mind Louise. Her bark is louder than her bite. She's a real sweetheart if you get to know her. Madeline's a sweetie, too. And she barks and bites less. There's nothing to worry about," Rory diffused his fear.

"Hey, I was hoping to see you here," a drunken Paris wobbled toward them.

"Hi, Paris. What's up?" Rory asked.

"The ceiling," she responded. "Jello shots are cool but they're not filling up my tummy. Let's go get some pizza."

Graham and Rory laughed. Paris just gave them a perplexed look. The sound of their amusement caught the attention of the other three. Tristin had the Betty and Veronica look-alikes draped on each arm. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Tristin! So nice to see you again," Paris yelled out as she gave him an inebriated hug. "You know, you need to give some major loving to this girl," she pointed out Rory. "She's too uptight. Get her laid or something."

"Okay, Paris, thank you for the editorial," Rory blushed as she silenced her roommate.

"Rory, give me a hug," Paris coaxed her.

"Do we get a repeat of some girl-on-girl tongue action?" Louise implied.

"What?" Graham said in surprise.

"Long story. Let's go get pizza," Rory nipped the question in the bud.

The two girls switched male partners and clung on to Graham as they ushered Paris out of the frat house. Rory grabbed Tristin's arm.

"So, what were you going to tell me in the closet before we got rudely interrupted?" he asked her.

Feigning ignorance, she said, "I forgot what I was going to tell you."

"Maybe it's not that important?' he asked again.

'If you only knew,' she said to herself. "Maybe. Now let's get something to eat."

Off they went in search of food. That night, the six of them ended up camping in Rory and Paris' suite until the wee hours of the morning.


	12. The Prodigal Son's Souvenir

CHAPTER 12

Sunday afternoon arrived too soon for Tristin. He hated leaving her behind but he at least knew where he stood with her. That gave him a chance to be optimistic once more.

He blared his stereo having Linkin Park sing him back to Princeton. He reminisced over what transpired between him and Rory.

"It looks like I left you a souvenir," he mused.

"What kind of souvenir?" Rory asked, folding one of his shirts and stuffing it in his duffel.

"This one," he said as he proceeded to nibble on her neck.

"Tristin!" Rory scolded. She pushed him away and walked towards the mirror. She saw the love bite that decorated her neck. The skin burns caused by Tristin's five o'clock shadow magnified the hickey. She was amused at the thought that she felt like she finally belonged to someone. She was surprised that "someone" ended up being Tristin.

He came up behind her and stared at them through their reflection. "You know," he said, "This has been one of my best weekends, ever."

Rory faced him and laid her hands on his chest. "You think?"

"Very much so," he whispered. He took her right hand and kissed her knuckles. "I got to see old friends, see my cousin," he enumerated, "get back with you."

"Are you serious?" Rory squealed. "Don't tell me that you think this was a good weekend just because we're together."

"I'm serious, Rory," he stated. "I really was bummed with the way things ended the last time we were together. We said a lot of angry words."

"And we did a lot of things we should have not done," Rory said longingly. The word 'angry sex' immediately popped in her mind.

"I dreaded coming here because I thought you'd hold a grudge against me," he said almost too quietly. "I'm glad we've patched things up and I am hoping we could become more than just friends... or enemies for that matter," he muttered.

"What do you suggest?" she innocently asked.

"I want to be your man; your kept man," he proposed.

"So you weren't really kidding last night, were you?" she posed the question. She herself pondered the possibilities.

"I gave it a consideration once or twice," he admitted. "Look how long we've been apart before we got to this point," he suggested.

"Three years, one summer and an almost three hour drive," Rory sighed.

"Who would've thought?" Tristin grimaced. "All I'm saying is that I'm yours if you would have me." He took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips slowly and tenderly.

"Do you really have to go?" Rory whined between kisses.

"Yes," Tristin regretted saying. "But we could meet each other in DC and join Graham for the weekend," he suggested.

"Do you want to do that?" she asked.

"For you, anything," he responded, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Tristin," she hesitated saying. "What would you do if..."

"If what, Rory?" he asked.

"If I said 'I love you' but I am not ready to just jump into this relationship this quickly?" she asked, making space between them.

His heart sank at her question. "I'd be upset but I'll give you the time to think it over."

"What if I did something so heinous that it can actually come between us? Would you still take me as I am?" she blabbed.

"Rory, whatever it is you've done before we commit to this relationship, I will accept at face value. I won't lie and say I won't be upset but I understand that excess baggage is part of this deal. Remember, I have some of mine coming into this, too. But we owe it to ourselves to at least give us a chance," he said solemnly.

'Confession time, Rory,' she said to herself. "Tristin, I'm pr-,"she got cut off.

"Tristin, let's go!" Graham barged into Rory's room.

"Just a second," Tristin barked at his cousin. "What were you going to say?"

Graham stared at Rory. Rory looked at Tristin before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"You probably have to go," she muttered. She tried to hold back the tears welling up from her.

Tristin looked confused. Graham quietly exited the room after saying, "I'm sorry". Tristin sighed and grabbed his bag. "Promise me you would call me if you need anything."

"You call me," she said. She took a marker from her desk and wrote her cell phone number on his palm.

"I will," he promised. "Hey, you know I'm in this for as long as you want me to be in it. I've lost you once before. I will not let it happen again."

He was almost out of the door before he dropped his bag and jogged back to her. "Here, take this," he whispered as he took his ring off of his index finger. He slipped it on to her middle finger. It was loose but he closed his fingers around hers to keep it in place. "Think of me when you wear it. I promise to take it back from you whenever we see each other. You keep it when we're apart."

"I can't," Rory wailed.

"Yes, you can. Are you afraid of commitment?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of falling in love," she confessed.

"Don't," he said. "It's the best thing that's happened to me yet," he said. "Bye, babe."

Tristin heaved a sigh as he saw signs for the New Jersey turnpike. It is six days too long before he sees his Rory again.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rory was not the same after Tristin left and Graham knew it. Rory was Tristin's Helen as to Rory, her Paris. He knew that he didn't have a chance with Rory even if somehow, Tristin became the biggest ass and rejected her. He gambled on the fact that Rory would tell Tristin about the baby and that would be the end of their relationship. Rory would then see him as the good guy and they'd be marching off into the sunset hand in hand.

Alas, it didn't happen and he knew why.

Graham hated wishing evil towards the only person he confided to since he was a child. But he was not seeing straight. He wanted Rory for himself and he knew that it was an uphill battle that may end in futility.

It was Monday, six o'clock in the afternoon and both he and Rory were done with classes for the day. The rain was pouring outside and the wind blew mighty gusts. She lay on his bed, reading her notes from her ethics class, oblivious to everything around her. He was by his desk reading his material from his Sociology course. He stole a glance at her still form. A patch of skin from her midriff was exposed. He stood up and approached her. Her intense stare into her notes didn't even alert her that he was headed her way. In one fell swoop, he kissed her midsection affectionately.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked while swatting him on the back of his head with the book in her hand.

"Greeting the baby," he said. "You're starting to show."

Rory grimaced. She started wearing her sweats more often to conceal the little pooch she was starting to develop. "It's not that big yet."

"No, but in a month or so, you're not going to be able to hide it anymore," he informed her.

"Thanks for the biology course, Darwin," she responded.

"So,' he said, pulling up his chair next to her and straddling it. "Have you decided what gender you'd like the baby to be?"

"Definitely a girl," Rory said without hesitation. It's bad enough that she doesn't want a reminder of a mini-Dean running around her household. She still hasn't figured out a plan when to tell her mother about the kid. What would her mother say? What would her grandparents say? Will they ask who the father is?

"She's going to be a handful," Graham said thoughtfully. "Beautiful and a handful."

"Beautiful? Definitely. A handful? I don't think so," Rory negated him. "My mom said I was a great child. I would like to think that my daughter would be an angel. I'd be able to dress her up, braid her hair..."

"And be worried half of the night wondering who she's going out with and if she's protected," Graham sighed.

Rory put her book down and pulled herself up to a sitting position. She took Graham's hands and put it in hers. "You're going to be a great dad someday."

"And if and when that happens, I hope I have boys," he muttered, raising his eyebrows in unison.

"And if they were girls?" Rory posed the question.

"Heaven help me. I'll be spoiling them rotten," he chuckled. "Did you know that I had a sister and a brother?"

"You did?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah," he said, sorrow in his voice. "They were twins. I was three years old. They were premature and mom was sick when she delivered them. My sister died a few hours after birth. Her lungs just can't take it. My brother survived for a few days but I think he got lonely without my sister. At that time, I didn't understand what was going on but I resented my siblings for a long time because I thought they took away my parents with them when they died. When I got older, I realized they were grieving. I guess I should consider myself lucky. At least my parents spent time with me. Tristin... He wasn't so lucky. He was an oops child and they let him know it."

Rory was surprised with the revelation. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah. It was tough on him when he realized that his dad never really wanted him. He married Tristin's mom so that they wouldn't sue the family. We were surprised that they stayed together for so long," Graham imparted the information. "To be honest with you, I think that if he was a girl, they would've aborted him."

"Isn't that a little too extreme? This isn't China, you know," Rory inquired.

"It's still a man's world in the financial field, Rory. Maybe grandpa suggested to my uncle to keep the baby to carry the family name and the business," Graham shrugged. "Oh, the joke was on them when Tristin didn't get into the business world," Graham chuckled.

"He isn't? Rory asked. "I thought he was taking up business courses in Princeton?"

"No," Graham let out a short laugh. "He's getting a degree in architecture. The old man was not pleased with his decision."


	13. Dear Duckie

CHAPTER 13

Rory was glad that it was Thursday. She had one more class after lunch before she could celebrate the weekend. She planned to do her homework, go to her first scheduled prenatal appointment then meet up with Tristin in DC. She was excited to see him again. All week, they acted like teenagers. They emailed each other like crazy and called each other just to see who would hang up first. Right now, she promised to see Graham for lunch. He was leaving for DC and he wanted to say good-bye to her before he boarded the bus.

Graham was seated at the patio, his Oakley sunglasses hiding his dark blue eyes. He was in deep thought when she met up with him.

"Hey," Rory greeted.

He woke up from his reverie and smiled at Rory. "Hey, lady!" And then he proceeded to look at her belly and talk to it. "Hi, punk," he greeted the baby and kissed it. It had become his routine ever since the night they studied in his room. His fascination with the baby was contagious.

"You know, you're going to give her a complex," Rory said, laughing.

"If she has half of her mother's spunk, she will be fine," he mused. He stood up and kissed Rory on the cheek. Both of them decided the baby was going to be a girl. So they referred to the baby as such. It was funny how her pregnancy became their little secret.

"You're too kind," Rory responded. She dropped her purse on the bistro chair and made herself comfortable right by him.

"Excited?" she asked him.

"Nervous," he responded. "This is such a big thing, seeing congress in action especially so close to the election. I just hope I really get to learn something from the whole thing."

"Oh you will," Rory assured him. "When we see you this weekend, you won't be able to stop talking about what you did and you're going to start dreaming of taking up residence at the 1600 block."

"Ouch, Rory. That hurts!" he mocked back. "Maybe I won't meet with you guys in DC after all!"

"You don't mean that," she said. She whispered a 'thank you' to the waiter that served her water. Rory and Graham looked into their menus and scanned its pages. They let the waiter know what they wanted.

"So what's on your agenda today?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to my first prenatal appointment today at three," she said with a smile.

"I wish I could be with you for that," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well," she said without finishing the thought. "I just want to tell you that I am so grateful for everything you've done for me."

"Thanks," he said softly. "You know I can do so much for you if you let me."

"But you've already done enough," Rory responded, touching his hand. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend. You're the sweetest man I've ever known."

Friend. That was one word he hoped Rory wouldn't say. And surely, it came out. He saw it in her eyes. She was in love and that love was not meant for him.

"I feel that there so much more I can do to take care of you.. and your little package," he exclaimed.

"Trust me, if you can deliver this baby for me, it would really get rid some of the anxiety I'm going through right now," she giggled. She took a spoonful of the rigatoni that was served in front of her.

"You know that if I had the proper equipment, I'd do it for you, Squirt," he told her. "However, I can do the next best thing."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, wiping her lips with her napkin.

Graham started turning red as he fumbled with his pockets. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. "This isn't happening to me."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, quite amused with what she was witnessing in front of her.

"I was not prepared to do this," he muttered.

"You? Not prepared? That's like saying the sun doesn't shine ," Rory said as she gnawed on her salad.

"Rory," he said going down on one knee. "Would you do me the honor of being your husband?" He revealed to her a platinum, round cut, solitaire diamond ring. The sun caught the right angle for the diamond to wink back at her.

Rory stopped shoving the salad in her mouth. "What are you doing? Get off of your knee!"

Graham was flabbergasted. "I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction."

Rory started crying. "Oh, God, no. Please. Don't do this to me. Graham," she pleaded.

"Do what, Rory. I want to take care of you. We can get a place close to campus. The baby will be cared for..." Graham listed.

"No, Graham. I'll take care of this baby in a manner I see fit. It's not your job to make sure I do it," she responded. "Graham, you may have been there for me since summer. Heck you were the first person I saw since the conception of this baby but it's me who has to deal with the consequences. Not you."

Graham was perplexed. "But Rory.."

"Don't 'Rory' me," she said to him. "As of the first week of September, I've been carrying a three-month old fetus in me. At this point, I have no intention of telling Dean that I'm carrying his child and I am not going to start having you be responsible for her, either."

Graham was upset. "Fine," he said as he threw a couple of bills on the table to cover for dinner. "I thought I was trying to help you out. I thought I'd let you know that I'll be there for you. Rory, I never thought things would turn out this way. I know you don't want to hear it but I love you. I'm willing to adopt the kid you're carrying. Let's see if Tristin can handle that."

"How dare you speak of him that way!" she said getting up from her seat.

"I've got to go," he said in a hurry, slipping the ring into his pocket.

"Wait. Graham...," she tried to stop him.

"Please, don't come to DC this weekend," he pleaded. "Don't come unless you thought of my proposal." He kissed her on the lips; with desperation and pain.

And just like that, he walked away from her.


	14. A Sliver of Truth Hurts

CHAPTER 14

The rain drenched everything around her. The roads were so wet and dark that it seemed like it was midnight rather than half past six. Rory hated driving in the rain but she had to do it.

"Rory, I'm quite concerned about the growth of your baby," the doctor told her. "With your lack of prenatal care and your bout with heat exhaustion, I am afraid that we have to run a series of tests to make sure that your baby is growing right. According to the conception date you provided us, this is where you should be." The doctor showed her a chart. "And I'm also concerned with your temperature and heart rate..."

Rory didn't comprehend a thing the doctor was saying. She might as well have been like the Peanuts characters hearing the muffled, whining voice coming from their parents.

"I won't allow you to take any fever reducers unless it gets over a hundred or more than three days... We'll try to use amniocentesis as our final option...," the doctor proceeded to educate her as she scheduled for her another visit the coming Monday.

She walked out of the doctor's office in a total haze. She didn't even realize that she drove to Stars Hollow. She saw her mother at a distance having a discussion with Cletus, the horse and she saw Dean, ironically, talking to Lindsey. She knew it was too late to have the baby aborted. She had to focus and get a hold of herself.

A little over a hundred miles, Rory saw signs for Trenton, New Jersey. If Tristin was sincere about their relationship, this was the time for him to prove his "face value baggage" clause.

She tried ringing Tristin's phone repeatedly but he wouldn't pick up. When she arrived at the university, she had to walk under the rain until she found someone to help her find Tristin's residence. She realized at this point how thoughtless she was not planning this whole trip before traveling it.

Finally, she was standing in front of Tristin's door. She was cold, wet and shaky. She was also hungry and fatigued from the drive. She raised her fist to bang on the door when it opened. Out came a man putting his paramedic jacket on.

"Oh," Matt said. "Hi."

"Hi, I was wondering..." she started saying.

"You're Rory, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Tristin's not expecting you, I think," he said absentmindedly. "Oh, I'm Matt."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" she asked.

"No, I don't," he sadly admitted.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tristin was feeling good after he spoke to his professor.

"Mister DuGrey, I am expecting this kind of work from you all through out the semester. Don't let me down," his professor told him.

He never received such accolades. Nothing would make his day any better except seeing Rory.

He was walking up the steps when he heard muffled voices. It sounded like Matt and the female voice sounded like Rory. He checked his watch and the date told him it was Thursday. He checked his cell phone and cussed. He forgot to turn it back on since his afternoon class. He smiled thinking that his woman came to surprise him. It must be a great day after all.

Then he saw her. Her hair was pasted to her head. Her wet jacket and dress clung to her skin. She was shaky and ash white.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Tristin asked, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.

There was a sigh of relief that escaped Matt's lips. "Thank God. Dude, I'm headed for work. I'll be coming back around twoish or so." He looked at Rory and said, "Nice meeting you."

Rory and Tristin mumbled their goodbyes. Tristin pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them.

"You're wet," he said. "Let's get you into drier clothes."

She mumbled a thank you through her chattering teeth. She donned on the shirt he handed her, not caring that Tristin was seeing her in her naked form. He noticed that she gained a little weight, filling out rather proportionately. What he was witnessing before him was arousing him.

"So, babe," he nervously added. "I am glad to see you but I thought we were meeting in DC?"

"Well, "she started saying, "Graham... and I..." she sobbed. Tristin stared at her trying to make sense of her gibberish words. He came up to her and grabbed her arms. He tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Throw me a bone here," he suggested gently.

Rory gulped a huge breath of air before anything else. "Tristin, I'm pregnant".

Tristin let go of Rory's arms like she singed him. He took a step back and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt like someone just punched him on the jaw and blood was drawn.

"What? When did you find out?" he stuttered.

"Is that important? I guess it is, huh," she said, wiping the stream of tears cascading down her cheeks. "No, it's not important. Tristin, I am pregnant and... and..." she stuttered, "Graham asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" the gleam of anger twinkled in Tristin's eye.

"I said, "No," and he's pissed at me. He left for DC really upset," she hiccupped.

Tristin said a silent prayer for her refusal. It didn't help that he was upset that she was carrying another man's child.

"The child's not..." he asked.

"Of course, it's not yours. I know you've called me Mary but unless you have the whole Triune God thing going on, I didn't have an Immaculate Conception," she explained.

Tristin wasn't comprehending Rory. He blamed it on her confusion and her frustration. He sighed and approached her. Like a delicate flower, he put his arms around her tenderly. "Remember what I told you before I left you last weekend? I am here for the long haul. Whatever happens, I am not going to let you go. You understand that, right?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Great," he acknowledged her. He walked her to his bed. "Just relax. Do you have classes tomorrow?"

She shook her head no.

"Alright. Just relax. I'm going to get us some drinks from the vending machine. Make yourself at home, okay?" he told her calmly. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"In a little while," she responded. "Tristin, thank you. And I am so sorry I haven't told you sooner," she said in between sobs.

Tristin smiled at her wanly. "I'll be back." He kissed her on the forehead before stepping out of the room.

He shut the door quietly behind him. He rounded the corner to the common bathroom. On the way to it, he leaned against the wall for support. He felt like his legs were going to give out on him at any time. He opened the door gingerly. He checked around to see it was vacant. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he closed the door behind him. He took a few gasps of air like he was suffocating. All of a sudden, he let out a gut-wrenching cry and broke down in tears, sobbing his pain away until he crumbled on the cold tile.


	15. Dealing with Commitments

CHAPTER 15

Rory sat on Tristin's bed and looked around the room. His side of the room was a reflection of the man she got to know at the beginning of last summer. It was very personable despite its almost showroom appearance. There were a couple of schoolbooks and novels on the shelf accompanied with various CD jewel cases of the latest alternative rock bands. However, it was the pictures adorned on the wall adjacent to the bed that caught Rory's eye. One was of the rainbow she saw at the bottom of the waterfall. Another was a picture of her, Graham and Tristin right before she had to see her grandfather in the hospital. Then there was one of her: just right before they talked about the most abused word in the world. She smiled. Where did those days go?

A cramp in her stomach caught her attention. She guessed she was hungrier than she thought.

"It's okay, baby. We're going to eat soon," she muttered to her belly as she gave it a rub. She can't see any real overt physical changes other than the fact that her breasts were fuller and that some of her skinner clothes are getting tighter in places she never thought would ever expand. The shirt and shorts Tristin loaned her might as well be a muumuu on her but she could not be any happier wearing them. Now, where did Tristin go to get those sodas?

Tristin got a hold of himself. He got off the floor and splashed his face with cold water. He never thought that the sting of the cold fluid would actually do him some good. He stared at his blood-shot eyes though the reflection on the mirror. 'God, why do I do this to myself?' he asked himself. He ran his fingers under the waterspout. He vacillated between telling Rory that he's not ready to commit to something so big. But on the other hand, if Graham had already made his move on her someone else was bound to try and play her hero.

A baby. It's such a great commitment. He thought Rory brave for keeping the child. His dad had always thought of him as a mistake and he wished his mother was strong enough to walk away from his father and his wealth and raise him differently. But if it weren't for what his current past was, he wouldn't be where he is standing now. He knew he can't be a bastard like his father. Tristin made his decision. He tore a wad of paper towel from the dispenser and dried his face and his hands. He promised Rory drinks and that's what she's going to get.

And Tristin found himself standing in front of his dorm room door. His hands were clammy despite the fact that the hallway felt like it had become a hundred degrees warmer. He grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the dining hall. A few guys from the hall ribbed him as he stood there like a statue.

"Dude, if she's chained up, she's already waiting on you. Don't be a chicken," one said.

"And if she doesn't want to play, send her our way. I know your taste in women... Wow, muy caliente!" another one commented.

He sneered at them. He didn't like letting them know that she is not like the tramps he slept with. If there isn't a time to call himself a Lothario, it would be now.

He knocked on the door hesitatingly. He thought she was asleep. He was fishing his keys out of his pocket when she opened the door. She looked a little better dry but she still looked ashen.

"I thought you lost your way back here," Rory said nervously. She sat back on Tristin's bed sitting cross-legged.

"I'm sorry. The dining hall was busier than I thought," he lied. "Hope you like chicken sandwiches."

Rory wrinkled her nose. She didn't like the taste of chicken since the pregnancy but she's too hungry to really care. "I'll eat anything right now that resembles edible."

"We can cook something if you prefer that," he offered. "I can go to the store and get groceries."

"No, no, that's okay. The sandwich will do," she said, chomping down on the cold sandwich. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Now if the baby would just stop giving her wincing jabs.

Tristin sat on the other side of the bed and handed her a drink.

"So, tell me about the baby," he ordered as he got settled.

Rory didn't know where to start. 'Maybe the truth, Rory,' she said to herself. "I found out last week..."

She tried to tell Tristin every detail she could divulge. For some odd reason she cannot bring herself to reveal the father of the child. She remembered what Paris told her: don't hurt Tristin. He didn't have to know that Dean was the father.

She was glad he didn't ask.

Hours later in deep discussion, they noticed the halls quieted down. Rory looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight.

"How insensitive of me. You still have to study for your class!" Rory exclaimed.

"It's okay, Rory. There are things that are more important," he said, covering her hand.

"I know you're smart, Tris, but if you are that great, you wouldn't need college," Rory humored him.

"Ah, but lucky you, what is scheduled tomorrow are fly classes. I can be a little flexible. And if you're a good girl, I might even start the weekend a lot sooner and play hookie," he bribed her.

"Does than mean that you're not angry with me?" she fished. Then she winced. Maybe she asked too soon.

"I can't get angry with you," he answered with reverence. "I told you, the baggage that accompanies you prior to the arrangement is taken at face value. You can't lose points with me, babe."

Rory was humbled. She crawled towards Tristin. She kissed him lightly on the lips; so lightly, her tongue barely grazed his lip.

His eyelids closed as she kissed him. He felt like she stole his breath and he had to take it back from her. He kissed her back, guiding her face closer to him. If fireworks ever existed in magical moments, this was one of them. Everything felt so surreal to him. The whole experience was so transcendent he might as well compare it to the first time... well, when he was a virgin.

He guided her body next to him. She felt exquisite. He proceeded to work his charms on her until he ran the palm of his hand on the plain of her stomach. His hand stopped roving. He pulled away from her. A whimper escaped from Rory's lips. They stared at each other's eyes. Tristin had never seen disappointment this badly before.

"Is it the baby?" she asked.

"Let's just go to sleep, love. We can talk more tomorrow," he whispered.

He called her "love". Rory's heart sang. She arranged the pillow under her head. Tristin slipped the sheets over them.

"Good night, Rory," he said.

"Good night, Tristin. See you in the morning," she muttered.

He kissed her on the forehead before turning the desk lamp off.


	16. Groping In The Dark

CHAPTER 16

It was almost two in the morning when Rory found herself dry heaving over the bathroom sink. She was weak, bathed in sweat and hurting. Her belly was giving her major spasms that left her breathless.

"Why are you so persnickety right now?" she questioned the baby that grew within her. "Alight, let's make a deal," she said, bribing her belly, "If you give me this night to sleep with no hassle, I will give you all the chocolate you can handle. It will be out little secret."

After another jabbing pain, "Okay, no chicken sandwiches either!" she muttered, wincing in agony.

Seconds later, another cramp sent her grasping for air as she blacked out and landed on the floor with a thud.

A loud crash woke Tristin up. He looked outside of his dorm room window and caught the end part of a bright lightning strike. The rain was still pouring in the aftermath of the passing stream of storms that hit the east coast recently. His eyes darted to the corners of the room, trying to get his eyes accustomed to darkness.

It took him seconds to realize why he was not in his usual tousled, sleeping position. Rory! He felt the side she rested on and found it damp.

"Rory?" he called out in the dark. Where is she?

Another thunderous boom reverberated. Lighting lit the whole room again. For a split second, he saw nothing. "Rory?" he called out again. Silence.

He got out of bed and donned on a pair of sweatpants. He walked towards the bathroom and found the door ajar. "Rory, you o-," Tristin asked before walking into the room.

"Oh my God!" he yelled as he went down on his knees.

"Oh my God, Rory. Rory, wake up!" Tristin tried to coax her. His heart pounded hard and fast. He didn't know whether to move her or leave her the way she is.

"Rory!" he yelled as he tried to shake her into consciousness. When her knees moved, he found a trail of blood seeping through the boxers he lent her.

"Oh God, oh my God," his litany went on. He didn't know what to do. Like an angel in the dark, Matt walked into the room.

"Hey, Tris, what are you doing up so-," Matt greeted before he got interrupted.

"Matt, you've got to help me. Rory..." he tried explaining.

Automatically, Matt got back into paramedic mode as he shoved Tristin aside. He assessed her quickly. "What happened? How long has she been out?"

"I-I don't know. I woke up and I found her on the floor," he said.

"Grab a blanket and her purse. It's faster for us to driver her to the hospital than call an ambulance. I'll go get my truck. Can you carry her by yourself?" he asked.

Tristin nodded a yes before going back to the main room to get the items Matt instructed him to procure. Matt was already down the second set of stairs when Tristin got Rory bundled in the blanket. His adrenaline was still pumping in overload.

"Hang on, baby," he crooned into her ear as he lifted her.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The one-mile drive from Butler College to the Princeton University Medical Center felt like an eternity. Matt drove as safely as he could as Tristin held a limp Rory on his lap.

"Listen to me," Matt ordered. "Look in her purse for all her personal information. They'll be asking for that. They won't release any medical information to you because you're not family so I suggest saying you're a twin or cousin or something. By the time they check your story out, you'll at least have most of the information you'd want to know. But you didn't hear that from me."

Matt parked his car right in front of the emergency doors. He barked orders to the cop right by the doors to get a gurney. Seconds later, a doctor and an orderly met Tristin, Rory and Matt.

"Thought you were done for the night, Matt?" the orderly asked.

"This is a personal call," he said.

"What do we have here?" the doctor asked as they assisted Tristin in putting Rory on the gurney.

"Nineteen year old female, found on the floor, bleeding between her legs. Eyes are equal and responsive. BP is 180 over 98. Breathing is fast and shallow. Skin feels like it's running a fever but shock hasn't settled yet," Matt enumerated.

"Any other history?" the doctor asked doing his own assessment as they wheeled her in.

"Yeah, she's pregnant," Tristin sighed.

The orderly, nurse and Matt looked at each other. Almost instantly, the doctor barked orders.

"Get the OR ready. Have someone contact OB to assist us. We need a CBC, a CMP, type and cross two units of O negative blood. We might have an threatened or incomplete abortion in our hands," he warned everyone around him.

Tristin stopped on his tracks as the doctor and the orderly went through a set of double doors with an army of nurses and doctors ready for action.

"Sir, you have to fill out the forms," a nurse asked him as she handed him a clipboard with papers.

He stared at her like there was a void that opened right where she planted herself.

Matt came back for Tristin minutes later.

"Tristin, they're going to help her keep the baby. Have faith," his friend encouraged.

Absentmindedly, he looked at the clipboard handed to him and did what only someone like him could do: wait.


	17. Getting What You Thought You Wished For

CHAPTER 17

Tristin sat in the waiting room as patiently and as calmly as he could. He found it quite ironic that he and Rory frequented emergency rooms more often than conventional date spots. He knew that they should find a more typical hangout than this. 'What a depressing place!' he thought.

However, he was fascinated at the comings and goings of the people that poured into the waiting room. There were families and lovers, children and spouses: all of them coming in to grieve or rejoice. He might as well be sitting in a coffee shop witnessing the vast emotions people usually don't hide due to stress.

He saw a fellow student come in to have his hand sewn after cutting himself on a broken glass. On the other side of the room was a woman grieving because her husband succumbed to the cancer that ate him away. The anguish and desperation reflected emotions that he wished he were numb to.

He was worried and tired. It didn't help that the staff, no matter how accommodating they were, just didn't help calm his jitters.

"Can you tell me what the status is on Rory Gilmore?" he asked a matronly looking nurse.

"Your relation to the patient?" she asked automatically.

Lover? Friend? "Spouse," he lied.

The nurse eyed him suspiciously. "The doctor will be out soon to explain everything to you. In the meantime, Mr. Gilmore..." she said.

"It's DuGrey. The wife wants to keep her maiden name," he coolly responded.

"Okay, Mr. DuGrey, her insurance cannot cover out of state expenses so-," she got cut off quickly as Tristin whipped out his wallet and laid a platinum credit card on the counter.

"Take my card. It should cover all her expenses," he barked at her as his eyes narrowed to slits.

The nurse was taken aback and walked away to process his card. Tristin sat back down and rubbed his eyes. He wished Matt stayed behind to walk him through whatever was happening behind the closed doors but he had an early class and Tristin was just grateful that Matt consoled him as much as he could.

"It doesn't look promising," Matt told him after he spoke to one of the nurses.

Desolation overcame Tristin. "What do you mean?"

"They think she's going through something that's known as an incomplete abortion," Matt tried to explain.

"I don't know what you mean," Tristin admitted.

"It's when her body's pretty much giving birth to the baby- cervix dilates, lots of blood and tissue mass passes... the works. It is nature's way of eliminating embryonic and genetic abnormality," he educated Tristin.

The clinical definition of what Rory's going through sent shivers down Tristin's spine. Why among all people would Rory be the one afflicted by it?

"She's lucky to have you around when she passed out. She could've bled to death," Matt said grimly.

The thought of Rory dying was sobering. Tristin never felt so lonely and vulnerable in his life.

"You know, you're right. You cannot be a doctor," Tristin told Matt.

"Why'd you say that?" Matt asked.

"Because your bedside manner sucks," Tristin teased to lighten up the mood.

Matt slapped Tristin on the back.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Matt asked before taking off.

"Yeah. Thanks again," Tristin responded quietly.

"I'm sorry, man. I'll check up on you later on today. Get some sleep," he ordered.

"I will," he promised his roommate. 'After I know that Rory's alright.'

He watched his roommate disappear through the automatic sliding doors. The fresh air that came through left Tristin feeling suffocated and antsy. He felt like running away from it all.

He rummaged through Rory's purse and found her cell phone. He walked outside of the emergency room doors and proceeded to thumb through Rory's phone book until he found Lorelai's number.

The line rang. After a long series of rings, a sleepy voice responded.

"Rory, honey, I know I left you a message saying call me as soon as you get this message but I didn't mean it literally," she whined. "You know mommy needs her beauty sleep."

"Hi, Lorelai, it's me, Tristin," he responded.

He could hear Lorelai on the other end get up to a sitting, more alert position.

"Tristin," she verified. "What are you doing with my daughter's cell phone? Are you at Yale?" she asked.

"No, but Rory's at Princeton," Tristin responded.

"Transferring schools?" she asked, bewildered.

"Visiting," he clarified.

"Visiting... Ha," she responded. "And to what occasion am I privy to that I am informed of this gathering at 'God's not Awake' hour?"

"There's been an accident and Rory's been admitted to Princeton Medical," he informed her.

From the sound of her voice catching on the other end, he knew Lorelai was upset. "I'll be there as soon as I could."

"I'll be waiting," Tristin said, his tired voice turning raspy.

"Is she okay?" Lorelai asked before hanging up.

"I don't know. I really don't know," he responded before hearing the click go off.

Tristin hated being the bearer of bad news but he knew he had to do it. He just hoped that someone would tell him what on earth is going on.

Moments after he walked in, a woman in a surgical outfit came out of the double doors and started talking to the charge nurse. He could see the nurse he spoke to point towards his direction. She then started walking towards his way.

"Mr. DuGrey?" she asked.

"Yes," he acknowledged her.

"I'm Dr. Bennett. I'm the OB/GYN physician attending to Ms. Gilmore. I am sorry to tell you that your wife has lost the baby," she said with a somber tone. "She went through..." she started explaining to him what he already heard from Matt but the confirmation left him shocked. She kept on talking but he already tuned her out. Rory lost the baby. What would Graham do? How will Rory tell him that she lost the child? A part of him was relieved that Rory was spared and the baby was gone but he knew he would have been able to cope and love both Rory and the baby, no matter who the baby's father was.

"... with the combination of her dropping HCG levels and her fever spiking, she was going to abort sooner than later," she ended.

"Will she be able to have another child?" he asked.

"Yes, she could. She just has to be supervised closely for the first couple of months to make sure her hormone levels remain ideal," she answered. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. DuGrey," she sympathized.

"Thank you, Dr. Bennett," he said. "Do I get to see her soon?"

"Yes, after they move her to a room. She is unconscious and sedated. However, you may speak to her and let her know what happened. She went through some shock due to the pain and blood loss," she explained.

He nodded to her before walking away.

"Oh, Mr. DuGrey?" she said once more. "You had a baby boy."


	18. Saying 'I Love You' In Silence

CHAPTER 18

Dawn broke over the horizon when Tristin got to see Rory again. Everything outside the building was washed clean by the rain. The birds chirping seem to act like a storm never passed.

He stared at her longingly. Her face and skin was pale but her breathing was calmer and rhythmic compared to the shallow sounds she made earlier that morning. One thing he was glad the staff didn't do was take off the ring he gave her. She made the loose ring part of a charm bracelet she wore. He never recognized it before this moment but he was glad she made a choice to have him part of her somehow. Part of Tristin felt like he was with her the whole time. In his head, he helped carry her through the crisis, especially the hardest parts.

Rory heard the door creak. She doesn't know how long she's been out but she was groggy and numb. She wanted to open her eyes but she felt so tired and limp, she cannot move any of her muscles.

"Hey Rory," he said almost inaudibly. "You scared me there for a second, princess."

Silence is all Tristin heard. Rory tried talking to him.

'Tristin! Thank goodness you're here. I'm glad you didn't leave me alone,' she said silently.

"Dr. Bennett told me that you're going to do fine. You have been a bad girl, though. She said that you could've died because of that bleeding thing. Don't you do that again!" he proceeded to chastise her as he grabbed her hand and got comfortable on a chair next to her. "But she said that the next time we're going to have kids, you have to be watched by the doc at least for the first couple of months."

He looked at her limp form before giving her hand a squeeze. "Rory, I won't lie and say that I was willing to take the next big step with you and the baby and all but part of me is relieved that this happened. Call me jealous and selfish. Maybe I am still childish," he defended his rationale. "But I promise you that next time you get pregnant, it will be our child and I will be prepared to take care of our baby."

Rory's heart soared as she felt his big hand cover hers. It was warm and soothing. He still wants her. He wants her to have his children! If Rory could shed a tear, she would be a sobbing mess right now. She admitted she was scared. She was confused, hurt and numb. She was upset that the life she carried in her was gone. It was a blessing and a curse her baby was conceived and lost. Did that give her a license to be reborn herself and look at life differently? Again, her physical state left her void of any emotion. She cannot blame him for his thoughts and his confessions. She herself battled the demons he faced only she got to sleep through the whole thing. Tristin had to witness it. Only a superhero would take the abuse the way he had.

She heard the sadness on his voice. She wanted to put her arms around him and tell him not to cry. She was the one who was supposed to grieve, not him!

"Rory, I called your mom," he continued on. "She'll be here soon. She might be able to give you better support than me. I just wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for you and the baby," he said as he started crying. "Rory, you had a baby boy."

She had a baby boy. How would he have looked like? What would he have become if he grew up? Now her dreams and wishes for her baby had been banished as quickly as she had known she was with child. What was she to tell her mother? Rory worried that her mother would think that Tristin was responsible for her current state. She prayed that Lorelai would see reason and would talk to her first before accusing Tristin of something he had no clue of until a few hours ago. And at that, the point is moot.

He felt her squeeze his hand. He got up and tried to wipe his eyes with his other hand. "Baby, Rory, wake up."

She still cannot open her eyes but she gave his hand another squeeze.

"Okay. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you later on when you've rested. I love you," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. He sniffled and walked out of the room.

'Don't go!' she tired to say but her voice wouldn't project. 'I love you, Tristin. I love you.' She wept inside as she heard the door shut behind him.

He had to get out of the building after seeing her. Finding her hooked up on gadgets and tubes made him uneasy. He felt suffocated. The crisp air provided him with a sense of solace as he got out of the sterile environment.

"Tristin!" a female voice called out from the side of the building.

"Lorelai!" he acknowledged her.

"Oh my God. I was so worried. What happened? I drove here as fast as I could," she spoke as quickly as she walked toward him.

"She's fine now. She's stabilized but she lost the baby," he informed her.

"What? What baby?" Lorelai asked. "Rory's not pregnant."

"She isn't now," Tristin said.

With a sharp crack, Tristin's cheek stung. "How dare you," she growled. "I trusted you, Tristin."

Tristin was shocked. How could he tell Lorelai that he wasn't the sperm donor to Rory's little package? He touched the sensitive side of his face. "I trusted Rory, too!" he defended himself.

"How could you?" Lorelai responded. She huffed at Tristin's silence. "Where is she? I want to talk to her, see her."

"You'll find her at the OB ward, third door on the right," he instructed her.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter as far as you could or so God help me I will hurt you myself," Lorelai threatened him. She took long strides away from Tristin, not even giving him a glance back.

"Damn it," he swore. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Graham.

"Hello?" a sleep induced voice responded.

"I'm sorry, Graham," Tristin muttered.

"Sorry about what?' Graham asked, still half asleep.

"Rory," he said.

"What about Rory? You're not making sense," he responded almost too detached.

"She lost the baby, man," Tristin clarified.

"Oh, that sucks," he said, taking a deep breath.

"You're taking this very well, Graham. I bet your son is happy that you're not grieving him all that much," Tristin said sarcastically.

"She had a boy? Wow," he replied. "I mean yeah, I'm sad to hear her lose the baby but I really can't be depressed about it. I mean, I proposed to her just to take care of her and the baby."

"Yeah? What the hell was that all about, proposing to her and crap?" Tristin asked. He just felt like punching his cousin if he was in the vicinity.

"Look, get this in your head," Graham said, a little irate at this point. "The baby's not mine, Tristin. It's Dean's," he clarified.

Now it all made perfect sense.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Rory?" Lorelai's voice broke into the room.

Rory lifted her head despite her groggy state. "Mom," Her scratchy throat croaked.

"Hey, I heard this is the most happening joint in town," Lorelai tried to lighten up the mood.

"Ha, ha, mom. You're a regular Penn and Teller act," she responded. Rory's body's aches and pains started stinging. However, the lower half of her body was still numb with anesthetics.

Lorelai sat on the chair that had been vacant for a while. "Rory, why didn't you tell me you were carrying Tristin's kid?" she asked cautiously.

"I wasn't," Rory responded.

"But Tristin said you were with child?" she asked again.

"I was," Rory said somberly. She remembered bits and pieces of what Tristin told her. She lost her son with Dean. Maybe it was for the better. "But it wasn't Tristin's."

"Then why are you here?' Lorelai asked.

"Because I had to tell Tristin I was pregnant," she answered calmly.

"That's what phones are for, honey. If it isn't Tristin's, then whose was it?" she asked.

"Dean's."


	19. The Wisdom of Parents

CHAPTER 19

"Dean's," her mother deadpanned.

"Dean's," Rory confirmed.

"Unless my math's wrong..." Lorelai led on.

"We had sex the night after I came back from Graham's," Rory confessed.

Lorelai wrinkled her forehead. "I thought you were with getting involved with Tristin then?" Lorelai took a moment or two to absorb her daughter's revelation. "Why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

Everything came back to Rory like it just happened yesterday: the fight, the sex, and the escape back to Catskill Mountains.

"Remember when I told you that I called Tristin 'Dean'?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded in confirmation.

"I went to apologize to Tristin and...and," she started stuttering as the tears rolled down her cheek.

"And then what?" Lorelai asked patiently.

"He turned me away, mom. It hurt," she said as the tears started falling faster and harder.

Lorelai came around the bed and hushed her daughter. "Shhh," she rocked Rory like a baby, pushing her hair away from her face. Lorelai was concerned with all the pent up hurt and pain her daughter had gone through alone. Lorelai herself shed a tear. She felt that the absence of their close relationship had put a big stress on their personal lives. How she wished she knew how to handle things then and how to make things better now!

"And then I saw Dean. He just told me that he got his divorce papers. We- we had sex and I left and I was disgusted with myself. So I left to go see Graham," Rory finished her story.

Lorelai closed her eyes as her daughter went through her confession. The day Tristin came to town with flowers was when all this really started. She felt like an idiot for blaming Tristin for something he completely had no fault in whatsoever. Lorelai heaved a sigh. She was not loving Dean at this moment. She was upset that he had caused so much havoc without reaping any of the consequences.

"You know, you could've told me sooner. I could've acted less of a dolt," Lorelai pointed out to her daughter. "I am after all the poster child of irresponsibility according to your grandmother. You- you are the child of lists and stuff."

"I was afraid, mom," Rory confided. "I just found out I was pregnant not even two weeks ago," Rory muttered. Her sobs turning into hiccups.

"Hence the absence of coffee?" Lorelai deduced.

"Hence the absence of coffee," Rory sighed. "I never thought it would be this way. I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell Dean about it."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

Rory hesitated before answering. "Maybe because I was not in love with him anymore when we did it and I would've felt like a total jackass telling him he fathered a child when I was thinking of another guy the moment we had sex."

"Wow," Lorelai said. "Are you referring to Tristin?"

Rory played with the sheet covering her. "If Tristin and I didn't stop when we did, he could've been the father." Rory's thoughts drifted to Tristin. How she wished she could take those words she uttered that night!

"So what's going to happen now?" Lorelai asked.

"I was hoping you can tell me where to go with this," Rory looked up to her mother.

"Would you happen to know what kind of flowers Tristin likes?" Lorelai quipped.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After the whole debacle between him and Lorelai, Tristin decided to walk home. In his state of distraught and haggardness, he decided to blow off his classes and opt for his bed.

The room was peaceful and quiet when he got back to the dorm. Matt left him a note saying he got him something to eat knowing he won't make it to the dining hall. He also cleaned up Rory's mess in the bathroom. Tristin, for all he cared, would enshrine Matt for being the saint and savior he was when he was falling apart.

Tristin decided to forgo food for some shuteye. He immediately fell into deep sleep with dreams of promise and hope for his relationship with Rory accompanying him. Several hours later, he woke up refreshed. He decided to go back to the hospital and check up on Rory.

He saw his cell phone flashing. He hoped that Rory decided to call him after she got up. Moments later, he regretted listening to the message.

"Son," the voice in his message box reverberated, "got a call from the card company saying you put a dent on your credit card. I'm glad to see you've become proactive before a bastard child of yours could be born. I wish I had your balls when I was your age. Anyway, I'll be in Hartford this Sunday. Let me know if you want to hit the greens with me. Tee off is at nine," his father said.

"Bastard," Tristin swore before heading into the shower.


	20. When Will I See Him Again?

CHAPTER 20

Rory hoped Tristin would stop by for a visit. She even combed her hair and put a little make-up to make herself look presentable. When the hospital overhead pager announced the end of visiting hours, she was disappointed that he didn't come to see her again.

"I guess it's time for me to scoot on out of here," Lorelai announced.

"I guess so," Rory nodded sadly.

"Hey," Lorelai said as she picked up her Coach baguette, "Why don't you give him a ring?"

"Who?" Rory asked innocently.

"Chad Michael Murray," Lorelai sarcastically responded, "Tristin, you ninny. And don't deny it. You were thinking of him the whole time I was standing here."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about school work," Rory fibbed. "And seriously, mom, you did not go see a Hilary Duff movie, did you?"

"Don't change the subject here!" Lorelai said. "And no, I didn't watch the movie. I saw a Dawson's Creek rerun. Bad plot but good-looking kid. I wonder what he's doing now?" she pondered. "I digress. Tristin is schoolwork?" Lorelai teased. "I think I need to go back to school."

"Mom!" Rory chastised. "Just drop it, okay. And Chad Michael Murray's going to be in a horror flick and is getting married. Anyway, he's too young for you."

"Bummer!" she thought out loud. "Alright, alright," Lorelai gave it a rest. "I don't want you to give up on him, though."

Rory blushed. "You know you're rooting for Bible Boy."

"So what? He's canonized in my book," Lorelai continued her jab.

"Wow, rooting for the enemy," Rory snorted at her mother. "It's the downfall of civilization." Rory was secretly happy that her mother has pretty much given her approval on her choice of soon-to-be boyfriend.

"Hey, cut me some slack," Lorelai hit her daughter's shoulder with the back of her hand. "I haven't had any Luke action."

"Oh, mom, do you have to tell me that?" Rory was incensed.

"Yes, because I'm not the only bad girl anymore," Lorelai said. "Anyway, I'm going. You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Rory said. "Can't wait to go home."

"Me, too," Lorelai said. She kissed her on her forehead. "Be ready to be out of here bright and early tomorrow. The clothes I got for you are in the closet."

"Thanks, mom," Rory said, a plastic smile on her face.

"Ms. Gilmore?" the nurse at the door asked.

"I'm gone," Lorelai said, excusing herself out of the room.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, Ms. Gilmore, how'd you meet your man?" the nurse who was drawing her blood asked.

"Aw, he's not my man," she nervously giggled trying to avoid looking at the sharp point buried into her arm. "He's his own man. But I met him in school."

"He's a handsome specimen of manhood. You're lucky," she said again as she put a band-aid on the punctured site. "He was here for the longest time."

She blushed again. "Yeah, he's a good guy."

"Ms. Gilmore!" Dr. Bennett greeted as she came into the room. "I see you're looking better." The nurse excused herself as soon as Dr. Bennett got to her bedside.

"I feel better," Rory admitted.

Dr. Bennett flipped through her clipboard and looked at Rory's chart. "Well, you're temperature's down and your blood pressure's normal... When are you going back to school?"

"I was hoping this Monday," Rory said looking at Dr. Bennett with a quizzical look.

The doctor looked over the clipboard. "Do you want me to set up an appointment with a grief counselor at Yale for you?"

Rory pondered her words for a moment. "I-I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you sure? There's no shame in asking for guidance. Losing a child is not an easy thing to get over. Hormones are going to be off..." she tried explaining.

"I'll be fine, Dr. Bennett," she snapped. "I'm sorry," she said immediately. "I know you're just trying to help."

"That's okay," Dr. Bennett said. "I understand that this is a stressful time. However, I am giving you this," she continued on, flashing her a weak smile. "This is a counselor's name and number that you might be willing to help you out... That is if you want it."

Rory gingerly took the card that her doctor handed her.

"If your white blood cell count comes down by the morning, you can get released," she said before hanging up the clipboard. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Rory looked at her and shook her head 'no'.

"Alright. Have a good rest. I'll check up on you tomorrow and get you released," she ended.

"Rory waited until Dr. Bennett left the room. She looked at the card Dr. Bennett handed her. A pain in her heart seared through her. She put her hand on her mouth to muffle a strangled cry. 'Goodbye, little angel.' She mourned her baby in silence. Her cries lulled her to sleep.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Night passed and the daylight came quickly. Rory had strange dreams of meeting Tristin at Chapman Falls and it took her a long time to shake those thoughts. She was glad for the distraction Lorelai brought her when she knocked on her hospital room door.

"Ready to bust out this joint?" Lorelai asked.

"Am I ever," Rory sighed as she put her hair up on a ponytail. "Hey, what's that?"

"This?" Lorelai feigned innocence as she stared at the bouquet of flowers on her hand. "Oh, nothing."

"Mom, you didn't have to!" Rory said smiling.

Lorelai scoffed at her daughter. "What made you think these were for you?"

"Oh, I forgot," Rory responded, knocking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "It's for the old man next door you bumped uglies with so you didn't have to get a hotel room."

"I liked you better when you were sick," Lorelai gloated. "If you must know, it's for Tristin."

"Tristin?" Rory inquired emphatically. "He's a tulip and daffodil kind of guy? Where'd you get them? I know tulips are not in season."

"He'll get the inside joke," Lorelai responded coolly. "Cinnamon trees were a little harder to get. Plus, he won't have a place to plant it."

Rory just shot her mother an odd look. She had been given the thumbs up earlier by Dr. Bennett to check out of the hospital. That Saturday morning felt like her Independence Day. She was free of all commitments and ready to start anew.

Rory was forced to ride in a wheelchair. She was not pleased that she was being treated like an invalid but her mother told her to milk it for what it's worth. Before they left the hospital, her mother told her to wait by the nurses' station.

"Uhm, excuse me," Lorelai disturbed a nurse whose nose is buried in a chart. "Where do we get our bill?"

"And the name please?" she asked without emotion.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" she indicated.

The nurse flipped through the other clipboards until she found Rory's name. "According to the chart, her bill has been settled."

Lorelai's eyebrow creased. "I know she has insurance but..."

"Weren't you informed? Her husband, Mr. DuGrey, settled the bill yesterday morning. Here's a copy of the receipt," the nurse informed her.

Lorelai took the yellow copy and studied it. "Husband, huh? Tristin, I think you've just reached God status." She huffed and looked at the unsuspecting Rory.

"Lucy, you have some explaining to do," Lorelai told her daughter in her worst Ricky Ricardo imitation.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Unbelievable!" Rory yelled out as she tossed her keys on the side table as she entered the crap shack.

"Tell me about it!" Lorelai agreed.

The mother-daughter team sat on the sofa in unison. Both of them remained in silence.

Before Lorelai and Rory left the Garden State, the couple visited Tristin's dorm once more to say goodbye. Bouquet at hand and a swagger to match, hoots and hollers were heard down the hall.

"Maybe I should go back to college again," Lorelai told her daughter. "Remember when we visited Harvard?"

"Mom!' she chided her mother. "What is it with you and jailbait? These people are my age!"

"Aw, don't be a prude!" she eyed her daughter. "I just want to know that my caboose still gets a little attention every now and then!" she said emphasizing her point by giving her rear a resounding smack.

"We're here," Rory mumbled, giving the door a resounding knock. Shortly after that, Matt met them at the door.

"Oh hi!" Matt greeted. "Rory, are you doing better?"

"Much, thanks again," she greeted. "Matt, my mom."

"Oh hi. Pleasure meeting you!" Lorelai exchanged the greeting, extending a hand. Rory felt uncomfortable that she caught Matt eyeing her mother.

"Uh, is Tristin here?" Rory asked.

"Uh, no," Matt stuttered, focusing back on Rory. "I- he left a note saying he went to Devil's Hopyard State Park. I don't know when he'll be back."

"Where the heck is that?" Lorelai snorted.

"Hartford," Rory said absentmindedly... Where he goes to get away and think of it all.

"Well, thanks again, Matt," Rory extended her gratitude. "Mom, we have to go."

"Now?" Lorelai seemed confused.

"Yes. Be nice now and say goodbye to the nice man," Rory placated her mother.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said. "Oh, before anything else," Lorelai turned around and faced Matt. "These are now for you." She handed Matt the flowers.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gilmore," Matt said, confusion written all over his face.

"It's MIZ Gilmore. The missus is my mother!" Lorelai called out as her daughter drugged her out.

"I can't believe that Tristin didn't say goodbye to me before leaving," Rory muttered.

"Well you seem acquainted with Devil's Hopyard State Park," Lorelai reminded her.

"That's his sanctuary. I can't visit him there," Rory grumbled.

Lorelai looked at her moping daughter. "I bet he has his reasons."

"I hope so," she added.

"Ice cream?" Lorelai asked.

"Coffee," Rory responded.

"My girl's back," Lorelai whooped as she helped her daughter off of her couch.


	21. This Time, It's Real

CHAPTER 21

It was six thirty A.M. on a Wednesday morning. Like clockwork, the alarm went off. Seconds later, Paris marched up into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Rory, breakfast time!" she called out.

"Get away from me, Satan," Rory responded in a singsong voice.

This was a routine Rory kept up with and was glad stayed normal. Rory never told Paris of her little secret and part of her is sad about that. She had no one to confide to and the counselor she saw the day before was not as comfortable to open up to like a friend.

Rory got out of her bed and wiggled into a pair of jeans. She was up. She might as well join her roommate in raiding the dining hall. Heck, if she were feeling industrious, maybe she would actually start working out.

A loud rapping vibrated from her door.

"Come in!" she called out, pulling her hair away from her face.

The door creaked in protest.

"I'm hoping I'm not intruding?" a male voice filled the room.

Rory smiled. She missed that voice. She turned around and met him with a hug. "Graham, you're back!"

"I've been back since yesterday," he admitted, handing her a cup of hazelnut mocha.

Awkward silence echoed through the room.

"I'm sorry about your loss," he said quietly.

Pain flashed quickly in Rory's eyes. "It was for the better, I guess."

Again, silence.

"So, about that proposal," Rory reminded him.

"I'm glad you didn't take it. I didn't know what I was thinking at that time," he responded hurriedly.

"Okay," Rory said slowly. "I hope you understand why I let you down."

"I knew. But I had to try," he said sadly. "I can't bear the thought of you going through this alone."

"Well, there's nothing to go through now," Rory chuckled nervously.

"I guess not," he chuckled, too. "I was still hoping we could be friends."

"And nothing more?" Rory asked, a little disappointed that his crush on her had died.

"Well, if you could tell me something about Madeline..." he hinted.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Friday afternoon sun left Rory warm and toasty after she read from her book. She had not sat under her tree in a few days and she felt it was being neglected. Friday dinner was once again cancelled and her mother had a hot date with Luke. She decided to stay in the dorm for the weekend to catch up with some schoolwork she let slip for the few days she grieved. She packed up her books into her little backpack and headed back to Branford Hall.

Her heart skipped. From the distance, she saw a mirage. It was something she dreamt of ever since she left New Jersey but never thought would ever attain. The blonde haired boy looked up from the book he was reading and broke into a smile.

"Rory?" he yelled out loud enough to have the campus walkers look his way.

"Tristin!" Rory called out. She dropped her book bag and took a running start towards Tristin. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his midsection, her arms around his neck. Tristin peppered her lips and face with kisses. Rory returned the favor back.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" she whispered breathlessly.

"I won't let go of you that easily," he muttered back, tucking her hair behind her ear as he slowly put her down.

"You didn't come say goodbye," she said, hurt flashing in her eyes. "We went to your dorm and you weren't there."

He kissed her eyelids shut. "I can't bear to see you go."

"And now?" she asked. "You have to return to Princeton eventually."

"Ah, but we'll have a game plan," he told her, nibbling her ear. Rory couldn't think. He was doing things to her that made her short circuit.

They walked hand in hand to retrieve her almost forgotten backpack. "And what do you suggest?"

"How about meeting in Hartford?" he asked.

"Dean," she reminded him sadly.

"Dean," he said seriously. "Now how come you didn't tell me he was the father?"

"Because I thought you knew," she responded lamely as she opened the dorm room door.

"You know, I was going to pummel Graham for pawing you," he warned her. Rory grinned. She thought he was joking when he made the comment.

"Tris, if it weren't for Graham, I would have been in all kinds of serious trouble right now. I owe him much that day," she confessed.

"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.

"If we went further that morning, you could have been the father of that baby," she said almost too quietly. "Graham... he told me to forget Dean and focus on you no matter how much you didn't want me."

"Not want you?" Tristin said in frustration. "Woman, you've been the bane of my existence since I rolled up on you that night on the side of the road. I can't sleep, I can't eat..." he got up next to her and started nibbling on her neck.

"Oh you're one to talk!" she said, mocking his words. His hands somehow found her waist exposed, stroking it until goose bumps formed on her arms.

"If you were carrying my baby, you know I would never leave you right?' he asked as he concentrated on her earlobe again.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly.

"Rory, if you don't stop doing that, you might end up pregnant again," he growled. Rory was rubbing her hands against his chest, playing with his nipples that have turned as hard as eraser heads.

"You won't dare!" she threatened.

"Do I ever lie?" he asked. She could feel him smile behind her hair.

"Whatever commotion is going on out there, it is really getting annoying. They were all talking about a blondie like..." Paris chattered away until she saw the couple ignoring her.

"Oh you two," she said in frustration, "get a room!"

"The smartest thing you've suggested in a long time, Geller," Tristin muttered without taking his eyes off Rory.

Silence transpired between him and Rory. He took Rory's hand and guided her to her room.

"We still haven't decided how this long distance thing would work," Rory pointed out between kisses.

"We have till Sunday," he answered back.

He started kissing each piece of her skin that was revealed to him as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"Before anything else," Rory hesitated. "What's with you and this flower thing with my mom?"

Tristin threw his head back in laughter. "That's a story for another time," he told her. "Right now, shut up and kiss me."

And that she did.


	22. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

"We're going to be late!" Tristin said impatiently.

"Why are you so huffy?" Rory asked him. She rolled her eyes at him as she emerged from the bathroom. She wore a dark red chiffon dress that turned black when the cloth bunched up.

"You," he said, "Are exquisite." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Oh, you better lay off, caveman," Rory said. "if you want us to be really late, this is one way of getting behind."

"Maybe my thesis is not that important," Tristin muttered. He hugged her and started playing with the spaghetti ribbon tie that held Rory's dress together.

"Be good!" she warned him.

"You're a grinch," Tristin moped. "Is it too late to date your mother?"

Rory punched him on the shoulder. "I want to point it out that you are lusting over my mother."

"But she could be so much cooler than you sometimes," Tristin pointed out to Rory.

"Agh!" she responded walking out of the front door.

Rory and Tristin headed to the Architecture Building at Princeton. The spring air swirled around them as people walked in and out of the large doors. The couple was met at the design studio by familiar faces.

"I thought you guys would never show up!" Paris groaned as she sipped some punch.

"Yeah, if you guys didn't show up in five minutes, she was going to send a search party," Jaime said in a stage whisper.

Paris and Jaime got back together after Rory started driving to New Jersey every other weekend and when she had free time since her sophomore year at Yale. Paris hitched a ride once to annoy the happy couple only to accidentally bump into Jaime. And everything, as you say, is history.

"And I think she would've employed us. Can you see my new Jimmy Choos scuffed?" Madeline added, aghast.

"You know I won't allow her to drag you away from me," Graham said, wrapping his arms from behind her.

Graham was smitten with Madeline and decided to woo her after his trip back from DC. He was a good influence on her. Madeline thought that Graham was just another guy who wanted a good time. When she realized that he wasn't going anywhere, Madeline got knocked off her feet. Graham helped her get refocused in school. She was graduating in a year and a half from Albertus Magnus College. She decided to take up international business. With her new dedication in her academics, Tristin's father's firm decided to take her in during the summers as an intern. She hated the clerical work that accompanied the territory but it gave her confidence to be on her own.

"Have you seen Louise?" Rory asked.

"She and Logan will be late," Paris responded. "When were they ever on time?"

Louise snagged Logan Huntzberger a year after she and Madeline have separated. She got into Sarah Lawrence as she promised her father in the fall of 2004. She came into town to check up on the gang when she bumped into Logan and challenged him to a game of pool. Three pitchers of beer and two years later, the couple had become the poster child of "Children Gone Wild". Surprisingly, they became the first couple in their group to announce their engagement.

"Ooh, Rory, I almost forgot to give this to you. It's courtesy of Louise," Madeline told her.

It was Louise's invite to an engagement party. It was addressed to her and to Tristin.

"Hmm, is that what I think it is?" Tristin asked Rory over her shoulder.

"Our little girl is growing up," Rory let out a mocked sob.

"Ball and chain; what has our world come down to?" Graham asked, shaking his head.

The room was called to attention as the Dean of Architecture announced the Scholarship winners of the year. The cheers within the room echoed all throughout the studio. Rory could have not been prouder standing next to Tristin knowing they have toughed out anything that was put up against them.

"... And before we leave you to view the exhibits by our senior class, I would like to point out the work of one of our brighter students, Tristin DuGrey. He didn't win any scholarships but he has gotten the attention of the Guggenheim corporation," the Dean said. Chuckles throughout the room reverberated. Rory's eyes bugged out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him in hushed tones.

"I wanted you to be surprised," he said with a smile.

"Well, I am," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So, you cannot just turn a blind eye to the young man that one of the most architecturally prestigious museums, so I bring your attention to Mister DuGrey's work," the Dean ended his speech as the spotlight lit over Tristin's work. The design is reminiscent of the wave patterns the Guggenheim is known for. The sleek lines and the bright lights made his mini infrastructure surprisingly warm and welcome.

"Come here," he ordered her, tugging her hand.

He took a remote control next to his exhibit. He turned it on and a little red car popped out from the garage of his exhibit. Right before the car made a turn towards Rory, a little ribbon shot out of the trunk of the car. Oohs and ahhs escaped the lips from all those who viewed his exhibit. Rory's hand went on her mouth. Tristin was laughing.

"Oh my God. Yes, yes!" she shrieked.

She handed her cup to the person next to her and ran to Tristin. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Her arms went around Tristin's neck. They kissed and the room erupted in claps and congratulations. Tristin pulled her arms down. He walked towards the car that had the message 'Will You Marry Me, Rory Gilmore?'. The convertible top on the car came down. The car revealed a square cut diamond on an antique set ring. He retrieved the family heirloom and looked at Rory. He genuflected in front of her. "Will you do me the honor?"

Rory nodded yes as he slipped the ring on her left hand. The diamond winked back at her.

Madeline, Graham, Paris and Graham all yelled in excitement.

"Did we miss it?" Louise asked as she dragged Logan behind her.

"As usual," Paris said drolly.

"Now if we could just convince these other boys," Louise said as she kissed Rory on the cheek. "Congrats, lady."

Paris handed Rory some tissue to dab her eyes. "Thank you, Paris."

"You owe me one," she said, smiling. "Congratulations."

Rory gave Tristin a kiss on the cheek. She excused herself from the room, receiving words of wisdom and congratulations from everyone she passed. She just wanted to share the good news with her mother.

"Mom!" Rory greeted when her mother answered the phone.

"So, has he popped the question yet?" Lorelai asked.

"You knew?" Rory asked.

"Yeah... Like a month ago. He came to ask for permission. It's about damned time he asked you," she responded.

"He asked permission?" she squealed.

"Yeah. I almost spilled the beans several times. Now I don't have to worry about that," she chuckled.

"I'm getting married!" she yipped.

"Yes, you are!" Lorelai commented. "Now, what are your thoughts on a fall wedding?"

"Why fall?" Rory asked.

"Because Luke asked me to marry him, too!" Lorelai revealed.

"He did?" Rory asked. "When?"

"Two weeks ago," Lorelai confirmed.

"And you were waiting to tell me, why?" Rory queried.

"Because I want to share my wedding day with you. You'd be my maid of honor and I your matron of honor," she said.

"Oh you're so wicked," Rory commented dryly.

Lorelai laughed as she hung up the phone. Rory smiled as she folded her flip phone.

"There you are!" Tristin called out from behind her.

She faced the man she loved and gave him a hug. He gave her a long kiss, nibbling the pink flesh when she protested his amorous kiss.

"Tristin DuGrey, I love you," she muttered.

"And you get to say that all the days of our lives," he said. "And you know what?"

"What" she asked.

"I love you, too," he added. "And twice on weekends. So what do you say we get everyone together and celebrate?"

Hand in hand, they walked back into the studio and meet up with all the other people that loved them back.

"Any requests before we get to become each other's ball and chain?" he asked.

"Call me 'Mary'," she sighed. She hasn't heard that name in a long time.

"Your wish is my command, Mary," he growled, swooping down to catch her lips again.

END


End file.
